Protection
by Hana Kazusa Laytis
Summary: [HIATUS] OSST menugaskan Kazusa dan Jin untuk menjaga Miyon dari Grup Moozat. Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak akur? Apa mereka bisa menjalankan misinya? Chapter 8-A update! Read & Review ne?
1. 1 : Team Z

**Hallo _minna-san~_ ~(˘‿˘~)(~˘‿˘)~**

**Yo! Hana datang dengan fanfic multi-chap baru berhubung Hana punya waktu luang dan ada beberapa fanfic Hana yang akan selesai! _Nee~_ Terinspirasi dari novel dan film drama yang pernah Hana lihat. Hanya saja di ubah dengan beberapa alur dan ide tambahan **(◕‿◕)

**Daripada denger Hana kebanyakan cerita langsung baca aja ya? **(｡◕‿◕｡) _**Let's Read!**_

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Protection Hana _by_ Kazusa Laytis  
**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi buat pusing, OOC, OC, AU, Typo dan Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**1 : Team Z**

* * *

Gadis dengan rambut pirang sepinggang ini berlari cepat menelusuri lekuk kota. Di tangan kanan megenggam tas kecil berwana ungu. Ia sedikit tergesa. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam tanganya yang berwarna _soft pink _dengan gambar kelinci.

"Aish! Kenapa tempatnya jauh sih?" kesalnya.

Ia terus berlari melewati keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang. Mengingat ini adalah jam banyak orang untuk pulang bekerja. Segera gadis ini berbelok ke arah kiri. Ia berjalan memasuki sebuah gang kecil keadaan sepi tapi cukup rapi dan bersih. Segera ia berdiri di depan rumah dengan gaya klasik dengan nomor 144 berwarna cat putih. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas kecilnya.

"Baiklah, aku siap," ia menekan sesuatu di telinga—semacam alat komunikasi.

Gadis itu segera melempar tas kecilnya sembarang. Lalu memegang pistol laras pendek. Ia mengendap mendekati pintu rumah itu yang berwarna coklat tua. Ia mendekatkan telinganya di pintu itu.

_"Kita kabur kemana lagi? Dan bagaimana dengan dia?"_ tanya seorang di dalam sana.

_"Ah... Kita keluar kota. Dan bawa dia juga. Lalu kita minta tebusan yang banyak,"_ jawab seseorang lagi. Terdengar suara gadis kecil yang sedang menangis bersama dengan kedua orang itu. Suara tangis itu pelan, tapi masih bisa tedengar.

_"Hiks... Le—Lepaskan aku, aku mohon. Hiks... To—Tolonglah,"_ pinta gadis kecil yang menangis itu.

Gadis itu sedikit penasaran. Ia membukukkan badannya dan mengintip hal yang terjadi di dalam rumah. Mata kirinya dipejamkan sedangkan mata kananya di buka untuk melihat dari lubang pintu. Gadis kecil dengan tangan yang terikat berada di bawah orang dengan rambut _dark blue _dan _light brown_. Di tubuh gadis itu terdapat beberapa luka lebam.

_"Ah! Kau ini diamlah!"_ bentak orang dengan rambut _dark blue_.

_"Hiks... Le—Lepas... Arght! Sakit!"_ jerit gadis itu saat kaki orang berambut _light brown _dang menendang tubuh mungilnya. Gadis kecil itu terdiam. Hanya isakan yang terdengar dari ruangan itu. Ia segera diam tak berani berbiacara atau ia akan kembali di siksa oleh kedua penculiknya

Gadis ini menarik nafasnya perlahan. Benci sekali ia melihat seorang menyiksa gadis kecil seperti itu. Segera ia mendobrak pintu yang berada di depannya dengan sekuat tenanga.

**BRAK!**—pintu itu langsung terbuka. Segera ditodongkan pistol laras pendek yang ia pegang pada kedua orang yang berada di depannya. Satu orang yang sedang di depan gadis kecil itu langsung lemas. Dan yang satunya lagi mencoba menyerangnya.

Gadis ini menghindar dengan gesit. Tapi, pria dengan rambut _dark blue _itu masih berusaha untuk menendangnya. Ia menghindar dari beberapa serangan orang dengan rambut _dark blue _yang berusaha untuk memukulnya. Ia melesat mundur beberapa langkah. Di masukkan pistol yang di genggam gadis itu pada wadah yang berada di pinggang gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya aku tak memakai pistol untuk menyerang kalian," ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Jangan sombong kau!" seru orang dengan rambut _dark blue_ itu berusaha untuk memukul gadis ini. Ia segera menendang orang yang menyerangnya sebelum diserang. Menjadikan _penyerang_ menjadi pingsan dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah. Orang yang membekap anak kecil itu langsung melemas.

"Angkat tanganmu! Tempat ini sudah di kepung!" seru gadis itu.

* * *

"Ya. Jadi kau akan di pindah tugaskan kembali," seru seorang dengan rambut _dark brown _pada seorang dengan rambut hitam.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan bersiap-siap," jawab si rambut hitam.

Orang dengan rambut berwarna hitam keluar dari ruangan bernuansa putih dengan perabotan _modern _itu. Segera ia menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamarya segera ia membereskan beberapa barang untuk kembali ke Jepang.

"Ya, kembali ke rutinitas dulu," ucapnya dengan nada cuek.

* * *

"Kazusa, kerjamu bagus. Kau berhasil menangkap 2 penculik itu dan membawa Rinna dengan selamat," ucap Kazune dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ya! Itu cukup mudah, kedua penculiknya tidak terlalu hebat," jawab Kazusa dengan nada datar.

Kazusa menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan biasa. Tapi, Kazune menatap Kazusa dengan lembut ia tersenyum ringan pada adiknya sekaligus anggota kelompoknya itu. Ia segera mengelus rambut pirang Kazusa.

"Kau ini!" ucap Kazune sambil mengacak rambut Kazusa. Kazusa tertawa ringan. Ini memang kebiasaan kakaknya yang tak bisa di tinggalkan. Ia tersenyum lalu menjauhkan tangan Kazune dari rambutnya.

"Sudahlah, Kazu-_nii!_ Kau merusak rambutku," gerutu Kazusa sambil membenarkan rambutnya.

"Haha... Kau ini ya Kazusa!" Kazune mencubit lengan Kazusa gemas.

"YAA! Kazu-_nii!_" segera Kazua mengejar Kazune yang langsung kabur setelah mencubit lengan Kazusa

* * *

"Sudah berapa lama aku tinggalkan Jepang dan ke Prancis ya?" tanya seorang dengan rambut hitam pada dirinya sendiri setelah sampai di bandara. Ia menatap langit yang berwarna oranye karena sudah mulai sore. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara musim semi.

"Ah... Sudah satu tahun. Tapi, tempat ini tak ada yang berbeda," ia membuka matanya dan segera menarik kopernya. Ia memasuki bandara dengan gaya _stay cool_. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku, sepertinya ia menunggu seseorang. Karena bosan ia segera mendengarkan lagu di _iPod_ berwarna _silver_ miliknya. Ia menikmati lagu _pop _yang mengalun dari _iPod-_nya.

"Jin Kuga. Selamat datang kembali," ada orang yang menepuk bahu pria dengan rambut hitam.

"Ya," jawab orang itu—Jin Kuga—dengan senyum ringan pada orang berambut _blonde _di depanya.

* * *

"Ih... Kenapa kalau bertemu untuk merencanakan misi harus di tempat yang jauh sih! Kenapa tidak di markas saja?" gerutu Kazusa salama berjalan sambil sesekali menghentakan kakinya.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Tiap kali ada rapat untuk menyusun strategi ataupun misi selalu saja di tempat yang jauh. Dan lagi. Kazusa tak boleh menggunakan kendaraan. Ia harus berjalan kaki dari rumahnya menuju tempat yang sudah di rencanakan.

Kazusa Kujyou—salah satu anggota dari OSST atau yang lebih di kenal dengan _Organization of Special Skill for Teen_. Sebuah organisasi yang mewadahi para remaja yang berkemampuan khusus di beberapa bidang untuk menjadi agen mata-mata rahasia di internasional.

OSST bekerja untuk menangkap beberapa kejahatan yang besangkutan dengan masalah remaja. Ya, seperti penculikan anak, narkotika, penangkapan teror remaja, dan sebagainya. Orang yang masuk OSST harus mempunyai _skill _pada bidang tertentu. Seperti informasi, teknologi, dan bela diri.

Ya. Kazusa berada di daftar salah satu remaja yang memiliki _skill _khusus di bidang bela diri. Ia masuk OSST sejak satu tahun lalu. Belum lama sih. Tapi, ia sudah masuk ke team A. Team yang di ketuai oleh Kazune Kujyou—kakaknya. Untuk sementara Team A adalah team terbaik yang berada di Jepang.

Kazusa segera memasuki kawasan dengan rumah klasik yang terdiri dari kayu-kayu berwarna _cream_ yang dibangun dengan rapi. Ia segera memasuki salah satu rumah dengan nomor 1324. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan mencari ruangan yang berada di lantai dua yang menghadap ke arah kota.

"Kazu-_nii_ ada apa?" tanya Kazusa sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Kazusa kaget saat melihat ada 2 orang yang berada di ruangan itu, satu dengan rambut _blonde _dan rambut hitam. Ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Segera saja Kazusa duduk di sofa yang berawarna _cream _di tengah ruangan itu.

"Nah, aku akan memberimu tugas baru," ucap Kazune sambil duduk di depan Kazusa.

Orang yang berambut hitam—Jin Kuga—segera duduk di samping Kazune. Ia menatap Kazusa dengan tatapan yang menyelidik. Kazusa yang di tatap Jin sedikit risih.

"Kau akan mengawal I Miyon. Putri dari pemilik perusahaan Ikhamuza Corp. Miyon sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya, ia sedang di intai oleh grup _Moozat_. Grup para mafia yang terkenal. Mereka juga memiliki agen mata-mata yang terlatih," tutur Kazune.

"Jadi?" Kazusa bertanya lagi. Ia masih ragu dengan ucapan Kazune. Ia yakin pasti ada kelanjutan dari ucapan Kazune itu.

Kazune menghela napas perlahan "Kau akan kutugaskan dengan Jin Kuga. Jin adalah agen dari Jepang dan dipindahkan ke Prancis tepat saat kau masuk. Kalian akan berada di Team Z. Team terbaik untuk saat ini menggantikan Team A. Karena kau adalah yang terbaik di Team A dan Jin adalah yang tebaik di Team ZOA. Jadi, kalian harus bekerja sama."

Jin mendengus sebal. Ia menatap Kazusa dengan tatapan yang sebal. Kazusa yang syokkarena ucapan Kazune segera menatap Jin dengan tatapan yang sebal. _'Ah, kenapa harus dengan cowok aneh itu!' _gerutu Kazusa. Ia lebih memilih misi _solo _daripada dengan pria yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh saat pertama bertemu.

"Aku tak mau," celetuk Jin. "Aku tak biasa satu team dengan perempuan. Perempuan berisik dan menyebalkan!" lanjut Jin sambil menatap Kazusa ketus.

Kazusa menghela napas pelan. Jengkel sekali dengan orang yang berada di depannya. Belum kenal saja sudah main kritik dan tolak dengan ucapan kasar. Apalagi tatapan matanya yang menyebalkan bagi Kazusa.

"Aku juga tak mau satu team dengan orang aneh seperti dia," ucap Kazusa sambil menatap Jin tajam.

Jin dan Kazusa saling menatap tajam. Kazune menarik napas panjang. Ia tau ini akan sulit. Tapi, ia akan tetap berusaha untuk menjadikan Kazusa dan Jin satu team karena ia yakin hanya mereka yang dapat mengawal Miyon dari ancaman _Moozat_. Kazune menatap Jin dan kazusa bergantian.

"YAA! Apapun yang terjadi! Kalian harus tetap satu team karena kalian yang paling cocok untuk misi ini!" seru Kazune.

"Huh... Baiklah, terserah padamu saja," jawab Jin yang mulai bangkit lalu meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Kazusa menatap Jin dengan tatapan _orang aneh_. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan yang memohon. Kazune menghela napas pelan. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa panas. Ia pun menggeleng pada Kazusa.

"Hah... Jadi, harus tetap sekelompok dengannya Kazu-_nii?_" ucap Kazusa dengan nada yang dibuat memohon. Kazune menatap Kazusa lembut. Ia berdiri lalu mengacak rambut Kazusa pelan. Menjadikan surai _blonde _itu sedikit acak-acakan.

"Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus jadi satu team dan menjalankan misi ini!" Kazune segera pergi meninggalkan Kazusa yang masih terdiam.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Omona~ ㄟ****(≧◇≦) ㄏ ****Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga ┌(˘‿˘)ʃ Nah, bagaimana? Chapter ini aneh ya? (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩) Maklum saja, Hana masih belajar membuat yang bagus.**

**Jadi? Ancurkah? Jelekkah? GaJekah? Anehkah? Untuk kritik dan saran silahkan review! ~(˘▽˘~)(~˘▽˘)~**


	2. 2 : Sniper

**_Annyeong~_ (ノ****^_^)ノ**

**Alhamdulillah, akhirnya Hana bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini. Hana gak tau mau bicara apa lagi? **_**So, let's read!**_

* * *

**Special thanks to : Guest, Diana, and Silent Reader maybe. **

* * *

"Aku mohon bantuannya untuk menjaga Miyon. Grup _Moozat_ selalu mencoba untuk menculik Miyon setiap saat," ucap seorang bapak-bapak dengan rambut hijau _tosca_.

"Tenanglah tuan Mizuki. Kami telah di tugaskan OSST untuk menjaga Miyon," kata pria dengan rambut hitam.

"Kami akan melindungi Miyon dari Grup _Moozat_ dan kami akan menangkap anggota Grup _Moozat_. Karen tugas Team Z untuk melakukan misi penghancuran Grup _Moozat_ dan perlindungan korban Grup _Moozat_," terang gadis denan rambut _blonde_.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Protection _by_ Hana Kazusa Laytis  
**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi buat pusing, OOC, OC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**2 : Sniper**

* * *

"Jadi, kita akan mengikuti segala aktifitas Miyon, terutama yang berada di luar rumah," ucap Jin di acara rapat perencanaan misi mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," jawab Kazusa.

"Dan untuk penangkapan Grup _Moozat_, kita harus menunggu sepertinya. Kita butuh banyak informasi untuk menangkapnya," terang Jin. Kazusa hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia segera berdiri dan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya—baju berwarna putih dengan lengan sesiku, celana pendek coklat selutut, serta jaket tanpa lengan yang mirip rompi berwarna coklat.

Pakaian Kazusa terkesan terlalu santai kan? Ya. Dia tak ingin tampil mencolok karena keberadaan agen OSST harus dirahasiakan dan yang boleh tahu hanya beberapa _instansi_ saja. Jin memakai _ham_ berwarna_ dark blue _dengan celana _jeans _hitam dan _jas_ berwarna hitam.

"Oh... Iya, jangan membawa senjata yang terlalu mencolok saat mengawal Miyon. Kau paham kan _Bunny Girl?_" tanya Jin memastikan.

"Ish... Kau ini aku tadi sudah menganggukan kepala saat kita tadi membahas senjata! Jadi, aku paham! Dan berhentilah memanggilku _Bunny Girl!_ Aku tak menyukai panggilan anehmu itu!" seru Kazusa.

"Kau cocok di panggil _Bunny Girl_, kau tau? Kau mirip kelinci," ejek Jin.

"YAA! DIAMLAH!" Kazusa semakin meninggikan suaranya. Ia sudah berpikir kalau satu kelompok dengan Jin adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi.

Segera saja ia bangkit, lalu mendekati tembok berwarna putih yang berada di utara. Di tembok itu ada sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan tutup kaca. Di kotak itu ada deretan angka dari 0 hingga 9 dan huruf dari A hingga Z. Kazusa membuka tutup kaca itu, segera ia menekan tombol _190876 Zeo _yang merupakan kata sandi.

Setelah kata sandi di terima, tembok itu terbelah menjadi dua dan bergeser otomatis menunjukkan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang berwarna putih dengan beberapa meja putih bertutup kaca. Di meja itu ada bermacam senjata lengkap, mulai dari pisau, pedang, panah, dan senapan.

Jin segera mengikuti Kazusa masuk ke ruangan yang biasa di sebut ruang senjata. Kazusa memilih mengambil pisau lipat dan di taruhnya di wadah yang berada di pinggangnya. Tapi, pisau itu tak terlihat karena tertutup rompi coklat Kazusa yang cukup panjang. Ia juga mengambil senjata laras pendek tipe _FN FIVE-SEVEN _yang dimasukannya di dalam rompinya.

Jin mengambil sebuah senapan laras pendek _HECKLER & KOCH_ di masukan ke dalam _jas-_nya. Ia juga memilih kotak berwarna hitam yang berisi senapan laras panjang.

"Hei _Bunny Girl_, tangkap!" Jin melemparkan sesuatu pada Kazusa.

Dengan sigap Kazusa menangkapnya. Ia segera memakai alat yang di lempar Jin—alat komunikasi yang mirip dengan _earphone _tanpa kabel berwarna hitam. Jin juga memakai alat itu.

"Baiklah, kita siap menjalankan misi."

* * *

"Aish... Lama sekali menunggu jam pulang sekolah Miyon," gerutu Jin sambil melirik jam tangannya.

'_Ternyata dia tak sabaran,' _batin Kazusa melihat tingkah laku Jin yang tak sabaran. Memang sudah cukup lama mereka—Kazusa dan Jin—menunggu Miyon pulang sekolah. Kurang lebih sudah 30 menit. **KRIIING**—bel pulang sudah berbunyi nyaring. Tak lama beberapa murid segera berhamburan keluar dari sekolah.

Tak lama datanglah seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau _tosca _mengenakan seragam putih dengan pita hitam di kerahnya dan rok hitam. Ia segera mendekati Kazusa dan Jin.

"_Konnichiwa_ Jin-_nii_, Kazusa-_nee,_" sapa gadis itu dengan senyum manis.

"Ah! _Konnichiwa_ Miyon," sapa Jin ramah. _'Dia bisa ramah rupanya?' _batin Kazusa kaget yang melihat Miyon dan Jin cukup akrab. Awalnya ia mengira Jin akan bersikap dingin dengan Miyon mengingat sudah berapa kali Jin menggerutu karena menunggu jam pulang Miyon lama.

"Acaramu hari ini apa Miyon?" tanya Kazusa pada gadis berumur 10 tahun ini.

"Um... Hari ini aku mau les piano lalu ke toko buku. Mungkin juga jalan-jalan bersama Jin-_nii_ dan Kazusa-_nee,_" ucap Miyon riang. Kazusa tersenyum lembut pada Miyon. Ia segera mengelus rambut hijau _tosca_ milik Miyon. Jin segera berdiri dan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat ke tempat les pianomu Miyon," Jin segera berjalan ke arah mobil _Audi S5_ _metalik _miliknya. Miyon duduk di belakang, sedangkan Kazusa duduk di samping Jin. Jin segera melesatkan mobilnya melewati keramaian lalu lintas.

* * *

"Um... Kazusa-nee, aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Miyon saat mereka masih di perjalanan.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Kazusa ramah.

"Apa Kazusa-_nee_ dan Jin-_nii_ pacaran?" tanya Miyon polos.

Hampir saja Jin akan menabrakan mobilnya ke arah trotoar, namun ia segera konsentrasi mengemudi kembali. Kazusa yang mendengar pertanyaan Miyon juga kaget. _'Apa aku terlihat sangat dekat dengan Jin? Kenapa Miyon bisa mengira aku dan Jin pacaran?' _pikir Kazusa. Kazusa melirik Jin tajam _'Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan cowok aneh seperti dia!' _batin Kazusa berapi-api.

"Kazusa-_nee~_," ucap Miyon sambil menguncangkan tubuh Kazusa.

"Ah! Tidak! Kami tidak pacaran kok Miyon," jawab Kazusa sambil melihat Miyon.

"Oh," Miyon hanya ber'oh'ria "Tapi, kalian serasi lho!" lanjutnya.

Dan kali ini Jin hampir saja membanting stir ke trotoar lagi. Kali ini, Jin harus menjawab atau ia akan syokmendengar banyak pertanyaan Miyon. _'Aish... Miyon mana mungkin aku yang tampan berpacaran dengan kelinci! Aish... Ada-ada saja!' _batin Jin.

"Miyon, kami tidak pacaran kok. Oh... Iya, Miyon belum makan siang kan? Nanti mau makan apa?" tanya Jin yang mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Nanti habis dari toko buku kita makan ke Restoran Korea saja ya!" ucap Miyon riang.

"Baiklah!" jawab Jin sambil kembali berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil _Audi S5-_nya.

* * *

Jin melirik ke arah jam tangannya 15 menit lagi Miyon akan les piano Miyon akan selesai. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di cafè yang persis berada di samping tempat les piano Miyon. Jin memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia melihat gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi di sekelilingnya.

Jin meminum _cappucino _yang ia pesan. Lalu menarik napas panjang. Tugas menjaga Miyon dari Grup _Moozat_ ternyata melelahkan dan menyusahkan juga. Jin kembali mengamati gendung pencakar langit di sekitarnya.

Di lantai paling atas hotel yang berada di depan tempat les Miyon ada seorang pria dengan rambut hitam mengawasi Kazusa dan Jin. Jin yang merasa ada orang yang mengawasinya menoleh ke lantai atas hotel itu tapi, tak ada apa-apa.

"Bsst... Aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita," bisik Jin.

"Memang ada yang mengawasi kita. Aku tunjukkan," jawab Kazusa enteng. Sepertinya, Kazusa sudah merasakan keberadaaan orang yang mengawasi mereka dari tadi. Kazusa mengeluarkan ponsel _touchscreen _miliknya. Di arahkan layar ponselnya itu agak miring. Dan mereka dapat melihat pantulan bayangan seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka dengan teropong.

"Menurutmu dia siapa?" tanya Jin.

"Agen _Moozat_, menurutmu dia _sniper _atau _penembak jitu_?" Kazusa berbalik bertanya. Jin mengamati sosok banyangan dari ponsel Kazusa. Ia memperhatikan secara jelas aktifitas pria itu. Jin berpikir sejenak.

"_Sniper_, aku pikir dia _sniper_ karena sepertinya dia ahli _stealth_ dan _kamuflase _dan ia tidak berkelompok. Juga kalau diperhatikan ia sedang mencari informasi tentang kita," terang Jin.

"Oh... _Great!_ Satu _sniper_ sekarang! Pengawalan harus di tingkatkan" jawab Kazusa sebal.

* * *

Miyon sedang memilih buku bersama Kazusa sedangkan Jin masih mengawasi sekitarnya. Ia mengamati seluruh gerak gerik orang yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sekitarnya dengan memiringkan ponselnya. Karena toko buku ini 3 lantai dan kini mereka berada di lantai 3, Jin yakin kalau sang _sniper _masih mengawasinya.

Jin dapat melihat pantulan pria yang sama dengan yang di hotel mengawasinya dari salah satu ruangan apartemen di depan toko buku ini. Cara menggunakan ponsel sebagai cermin adalah ide yang bagus untuk mengawasi orang. Karena hal ini terlihat seperti Jin tidak sedang mengawasi seseorang, melainkan tengah bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Um... Jin-_nii_, aku sudah dapat bukunya!" seru Miyon riang sambil mendekati Jin. Jin segera memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku _jas-_nya. Ia langsung mengambil buku yang Miyon pilih. Dibacanya buku yang dipilih Miyon sejenak.

"Baiklah, kita bayar buku ini lalu kita makan!" ucap Jin bersemangat.

* * *

Jam tangan Kazusa sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di sebuah Restoran Korea yang berada di dekat danau. Pemandangan restoran ini sangat indah dan serasa di Korea. Bangunan restoran yang mirip dengan rumah di Korea disertai para pelayanan yang berpakaian yang mirip dengan pakaian Korea menjadikan suasana terasa di Korea padahal mereka berada di Jepang.

"Kau mau makan apa Miyon?" tanya Kazusa sambil menunjukkan daftar menu pada Miyon.

"Um," Miyon berpikir sejenak sambil membaca daftar menu "Aku mau _Bulgogi _dan _Songpyeon_. Lalu aku minum _orange juice _saja," lanjutnya.

"Hm... Aku pesan _Ramyeon _dan _Tteok_. Aku minumnya _moccacino_," ucap Kazusa.

"Aku _Gimbap_ dan _Ho-tteok_, lalu aku minum _moccacino_," ucap Jin.

Setelah sang pelayan menulis semua daftar makanan. Jin menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Mengingat mereka berada di ruangan restoran yang terbuka. Di sisi kanan mereka ada taman dan disebelah taman ada apartemen. Jin menatap apartemen itu dengan teliti.

"Hei, _Bunny Girl!_" seru Jin pelan.

"Apa hah?" jawab Kazusa ketus.

"Nanti kalau ada serangan kau jaga Miyon. Aku yang akan mengejar _sniper-_nya," jelas Jin.

"Terserah kau. Tapi, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Kazusa pelan.

"Tidak! Maksudku belum, aku belum melihatnya," jawab Jin ringan.

Kazusa menarik napas panjang. Meladeni Jin ternyata butuh kesabaran ekstra. Kazusa kembali mendengarkan cerita Miyon sedangkan Jin mengamati apartemen dengan seksama. Tapi, Jin sama tak dapat melihat _sniper _yang mengincar Miyon. Jin mendengus sebal. Lau pandangannya beralih pada Kazusa dan Miyon yang asyik ngobrol.

"Um... Kazusa-nee aku tak suka agen-agen yang sering mengikuti. Mereka menyeramkan," ucap Miyon.

"Sudahlah Miyon. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. Kami akan menjagamu," jawab Kazusa.

"Ya, kami akan menjagamu Miyon. Jangan khawatir. Mereka tidak akan melukaimu," tukas Jin.

"_Ne~_ Miyon percaya dengan Kazusa-_nee_ dan Jin-_nii_," Miyon menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Kazusa dan Jin.

Tak lama seorang pelayan datang sambil membawa pesanan mereka. Miyon segera melahap _Bulgogi_ dengan lahap. Sepertinya ia sudah lapar karena harusnya ia makan siang 2 jam yang lalu. Jin dan Kazusa memakan makanan mereka dengan waspada. Entah mengapa _feeling _mereka berdua mengatakan akan ada yang terjadi.

Belum selesai mereka makan, Kazusa melihat ada sinar yang berwarna merah lurus ke arah Miyon. Segera Kazusa memeluk Miyon dan menjauh dari meja itu. Jin juga demikian ia segera menjauh dari meja itu.

**BRAAAK**—sebuah peluru melesat mengenai meja mereka. Menjadikan meja itu berlubang dan piring berisi makanan tumpah berserakan. Jin dapat melihat orang yang menembak dengan senjata _sniper _di atas apartemen.

Langsung saja Jin berlari mengejar sang sniper. Saat sampai di depan apartemen itu, ia melihat sang _sniper _yang membawa kotak hitam berisi senapan _sniper_nya. Jin segera mendekatinya. Namun sang _sniper _segera melarikan diri. Jin langsung mengejarnya.

_Sniper _itu mengambil beberapa barang dan di jatuhkan ke arah Jin agar larinya melambat. Jin tak tinggal diam, ia mengambil _HECKLER & KOCH _dan berusaha untuk menembak sang _sniper_.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**—Jin sudah berulang kali mencoba menembak sang _sniper _tapi tidak ada yang kena. Jin mendengus. Ia hanya tinggal memiliki 1 peluru lagi.

"Baiklah! Ini harus mengenainya!" Jin segera menembakan peluru terakhirnya. Sepertinya _Dewi Fortuna_ sedang memihak padanya. Pelurunya yang di tembakannya mengenai tangan kanan sang _sniper_. Tidak membuat luka dalam, tapi berhasil mengoreskan luka yang cukup panas. Segera saja kotak hitam itu jatuh. Jin segera memasukan senjata ke dalam _jas_.

"Aish! Sial!" seru sang _sniper _berusaha untuk mengambil balik kotak hitam milknya. Jin segera berlari lebih cepat dan mengambil kotak itu.

"Kau," sang _sniper _menunjuk Jin dengan geram. Jin hanya menyeringai tipis. Seger saja tangan kanan Jin digunakan untuk meninju tumbuh _sniper_ yanglangsung tersungkur. Baru saja Jin akan memukulnya lagi ada orang yang melemparkan bom asap padanya.

_Sniper_ itu segera berlari saat bom asap itu mengepulkan asapnya. Jin segera menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya membawa kotak itu. Jin lalu berlari kembali ke restoran.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapat Jin?" tanya Kazusa pada Jin seusai mereka mengantarkan Miyon pulang. Kini mereka berada di markas tepatnya ruangan Team Z.

"Ini," Jin menunjukan kotak hitam yang berisi senjata _sniper_. Kazusa langsung mengambil sarung tangan dan ia mengidentifikasi senjata itu. Matanya memperhatikan tiap inci senjata _sniper _itu. Manik _blue ocean-_nya membulat seusai memperhatikan semua bagian senjata itu.

"_Great! _Itu senjata _sniper _keluaran terbaru. Tapi, darimana mereka mendapatkannya?" tanya Kazusa.

"Aku tak tau. Bisakah kau mengidentifikasi sidik jari sang _sniper_?" Jin segera berbalik bertanya.

"Aku bisa. _Wait a minute_," Kazusa segera melakukan indentifikasi pada senjata dan kotak itu.

* * *

"Kau meninggalkan senjata itu? Bagaimana mungkin!" seru seorang dengan suara tinggi.

"A—Aku minta maaf. Ternyata agen OSST yang di tugaskan kali ini berbeda dengan agen sebelumnya! Mereka lebih terlatih!" jawab pria dengan rambut hitam.

"Maaf? Kau pikir itu akan mengembalikan senapan _sniper _itu pada kita? PAYAH!" lagi-lagi _boss _Grup _Moozat_ marah karena kinerja anak buahnya yang payah.

"Ta—Tapi tenanglah nona. Aku menggunakan sarung tangan, jadi sidik jariku tidak akan terdeteksi," jawab si rambut hitam.

"Baiklah. Kau cukup pintar. Sekarang kembalilah," ucap sang _boss_.

Sang membalikan tubuhnya. Ia segera berjalan ke arah taman mawar yang berada di belakangnya. Di ambilnya salah satu tangkai mawar merah.

"Agen OSST kali ini terlatih," ucapnya. "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," segera saja di patahkan tangkai bunga mawar itu.

* * *

"Kabar buruk Jin," ucap Kazusa setelah mengidentifikasi kotak dan senjata itu.

"Kenapa _Bunny Girl?_ Jangan bilang kalau," Jin sedikit mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, benar. Hanya sidik jarimu yang ada disini. Berarti, _sniper _itu memakai sarung tangan. Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _Bunny Girl! _Aku benci panggilan itu!" ucap Kazusa dengan suara tinggi di bagian akhir.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Omona~ ㄟ****(≧◇≦)ㄏ****Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga!**

**Omo~ Hana harus cari info tentang senjata di internet. Maklum saja ya, Hana tidak paham masalah senjata. Untuk beberapa informasi Hana mencari di internet karena memang Hana tak paham (˘̩̩̩~˘̩̩̩ƪ)**

_**So, what do you think? It's bad, good, or ugly? Leave me your opinion in review please! **_**~(˘▽˘~)(~˘▽˘)~ **


	3. 3 : Agent Moozat

**_Annyeong~ minna-san!_ (ノ****^_^)ノ**

**Akhirnya, Hana bisa update chapter 3 secara cepat. Berhubung banyak yang berminat dengan **_**Protection**_** jadi. Hana langsung coba untuk update secepatnya.**

* * *

**Hana balas review dulu ne~ \(ˇ‿ˇ)/**

**vinavanila : Arigatou untuk reviewnya ^^ Benarkah cerita ini lucu? Padahal, Hana gak nyangka kalau cerita ini lucu.**

**dilla : Arigatou untuk reviewnya ^^ Jadi cerita ini keren ne? Aish... Hana gak nyangka ada yang bilang keren. Arigatou!**

**sonedinda : Arigatou untuk reviewnya ^^ Arigatou sudah suka cerita Hana!**

**diviru nishikiori : ****_Thank a lot, you have favorited my story_**** ^^ Hm... Untuk si **_**boss **_**yang bilang ****_'Payah'_**** terus itu, rahasia dulu ya siapa? ^^**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Protection _by _Hana Kazusa Laytis  
**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi buat pusing, OOC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**3 : Agent Moozat**

* * *

Kazusa membalik lembar majalah _fashion _yang ia baca. Ia mencermati detail tiap _tren _berpakaian sekarang. Ia butuh ide untuk menganti _style _pakaiannya mungkin? Ah... Hanya ia yang tau itu. Manik _blue ocean _itu sesekali melirik ke arah Jin yang berbicara tak jelas. Kazusa lalu membalikan tatapan matanya ke majalah. _'Dia ini tak sabaran,' _batinnya.

"YAA! Kau _Bunny Girl!_ Apa tidak bosan, _eoh?_" tanya Jin.

Kazusa menatap Jin malas "Tidak."

"Aish! Kau ini mau kuajak bicara malah sepertinya tidak _mood! _Ya sudahlah!" ucapnya lalu kembali berbicara tak karuan. Kazusa menatap Jin sejenak. Ia segera memasukan majalahnya ke dalam tas berwarna _baby blue_. Lalu melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Jam 11.45 JST. Harusnya 15 menit lagi Miyon akan pulang. Kazusa mengalihkan pandangan ke Jin.

"Woa!" Kazusa hampir saja jatuh saat melihat wajah Jin berada di dekat wajahnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan napas Jin. Kazusa membalikan wajahnya. Ia yakin pipinya sudah merah karena ulah aneh Jin. Jujur saja. Kazusa merasakan sedikit desiran aneh saat bersama Jin.

"Kau kenapa, _eoh?_" tanya Jin.

"Tak apa," jawab Kazusa cuek untuk menutupi perasaannya yang aneh. _'Aish! Perasaan aneh datang!' _batinnya. Jin yang mendengar ucapan Kazusa hanya ber_'_oh'ria. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gedung berlantai 3 di depan sekolah Miyon. Manik _onix-_nya menangkap ada seorang yang sedang melihat mereka dan lantai 3.

"Bsst! _Bunny Girl! _Ada tamu tak diundang," bisik Jin.

Kazusa menatap Jin dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Jin segera memberikan sedikit kode lewat mata pada Kazusa. Kazusa ber'oh'ria sejenak. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya lalu meletakan agak miring supaya dapat mengawasi sang 'pengawas'.

"Bukannya itu yang kemarin?" tanya Kazusa.

"_Maybe_," jawab Jin.

Kazusa dan Jin berpura tak ada yang mengawasi mereka. Kazusa sesekali mengawasi sang 'pengawas' dengan pantulan bayangan di ponselnya. Jin melirik ke dalam sekolah. Belum ada seorang siswa ataupun siswi yang menampakan batang hidungnya. Jin mendengus sebal. Ia tak sabar dengan menunggu.

**KRIIING**—bel pulang berbunyi. Jin tersenyum tipis, ia merasakan kalau _Dewi Fortuna_ mendengarkan harapannya. Jin mendekati Kazusa. Entah kenapa, ia langsung merangkul Kazusa. Menjadikan Kazusa hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya karena ulahnya.

"Jin-_nii_ dan Kazusa-_nee_ apa yang kalian lakukan? Kok pelukan?" tanya Miyon yang sudah ada di samping mereka. Kazusa tersentak. Ia melirik ke belakang. Wajahnya Jin sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia lalu melepaskan rangkulan Jin kasar. **BLETAK**—Kazusa menjitak kepala Jin sambil menahan malu.

"Aish! Jin _baka!_" serunya sambil mengajak Miyon masuk ke mobil _Ferrari 458 Italia _berwarna _dark blue _miliknya. Jin segera mengikuti kedua orang itu. Kazusa langsung melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Jin. Jin segera menangkapnya.

"Kau yang menyopir!" titah Kazusa.

"Ba—Baik," jawab Jin sambil mulai menjalankan mobil.

Segera saja, mobil _Ferrari 458 Italia_ itu melewati keramaian lalu lintas Tokyo. Jin sesekali melirik ke arah Kazusa yang berada di sampingnya. Ia bergumam tak jelas. _'Apa tadi aku melakukan kesalahan?' _pikir Jin sambil fokus mengemudi.

* * *

"Kazusa-_nee_, jadwal lesku hari ini sudah selesai. Kita cari makan ya?" ajak Miyon saat keluar dari tempat les matematikanya. Kazusa menatap Miyon. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Miyon.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kazusa ramah.

"Kita makan dimana, _eoh?" _ucap Jin tiba-tiba.

"Hm... Makan di Restoran Italia bagaiamana?" Miyon menarik ujung _ham _hitam Jin.

"_Of course!_" Jin segera menyetuji ide Miyon. Dan memberi kode untuk masuk ke dalam mobil _Ferrari 458 Italia_. Jin sedikit membenarkan letak kaca _spion_nya. Ia dapat melihat ada orang yang mengawasi mereka di sekolah Miyon tadi.

"Aish... Dia lagi!" seru Jin sambil memacu mobilnya.

* * *

"_Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?"_

"Mereka sepertinya akan pergi makan siang nona," jawab seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam.

"_Baiklah. Saat mereka lengah, culik dia."_

"Tentu saja nona." Pria itu segera mengakhiri teleponnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil _Ferrari F40 _dan mengekor mobil _Ferrari 458 Italia_ dengan hati-hati. Ia menyeringai sambil mengikuti mobil itu.

"Aku akan balas dendam untuk yang kemarin Kuga," ucapnya.

* * *

"Kami pesan _Abacchio al forno_ 1, _Tiella_ 2, _Zuppa inglese_ 3, _Ice Cafe Latte_ 2, _Zabaione Con Gelato 1_," ucap Kazusa sambil menyerahkan daftar menu pada seorangpelayan restoran.

Ia melirik sekitarnya, dapat dilihatnya beberapa orang yang tengah makan siang. Kazusa menarik nafas sejenak. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandarah kursi. Kazusa melirik Jin dan Miyon. Mereka sedang bercanda.

"Um... Kazusa-_nee~_," ucap Miyon sambil menatap Kazusa.

Merasa namanya di panggil Kazusa menatap Miyon. "_Nani _Miyon?"

"Tadi Kazusa-_nee_ dan Jin-_nii_ berpelukan kenapa? Kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Miyon.

Kazusa menatap Jin seram sambil menunjukan _death glare_. Jin yang ditatap Kazusa hanya mendelik tak tahu dan takut. _'Dia menyeramkan!' _seru Jin di batinnya. Miyon yang hanya menatap kedua orang itu heran.

"Kami tidak pacaran Miyon," ucap Kazusa.

"Oh," Miyon hanya ber'oh'ria. Tak lama, datang seorang pelayan restoranyang datang membawa nampan. Setelah pelayan itu meletakan nampan. Mereka bertiga segera makan.

Miyon mengambil mangkuk yang berisi _Tiella_. Jin segera memakan _Abacchio al forno_nya. Kazusa memakan _Tiella. _Jin sedikit merasa aneh saat melihat Miyon dan Kazusa memakan _Tiella_ mereka. Kazusa yang merasa di tatap Jin menjadai risih dan menghentikan makannya.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Kazusa datar.

"Um... Kau yakin akan makan itu?" Jin menunjuk mangkuk berisi _Tiella_—rebusan sayuran dan makaroni.

"Memangnya salah? Sayuran itu bagus untuk kesehatan," jawab Kazusa. Jin yang mendengar jawaban hanya bergumam tak karuan. Ia melanjutkan makan _Abacchio al forno_. Belum setengah dari makanan mereka habis. Jin mencium bau aneh.

**BEEES**—kumpulan asap berwarna abu-abu tiba-tiba mengepul dari bawah meja mereka. Jin segera menutup hidungnya dengan saputangan. Kazusa segera menarik Miyon untuk keluar dari restoran. Beberapa orang segera berhamburan keluar dari restoran.

Jin mengambil pistol _GLOCK 19_ dari dalam _jas-_nya. Ia berjalan mengendap di belakang Miyon dan Kazusa. Mereka berhasil keluar dari restoran dengan selamat. Kazusa segera mengambil pistol _BARRETA 92 _di tasnya. Ia berada di samping Miyon dan Jin di belakang mereka.

**DUAR**—suara ledakan yang keras berbunyi di depan Miyon. Miyon menjerit takut. Kazusa berusaha menenangkan Miyon. Ledakan itu berasal dari bom yang di letakan di bawah pohon. Kini pohon itu ambruk di depan mereka.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**—beberapa timah panas melesat begitu saja di dekat Jin. Untung saja, Jin bisa menghindar dari serangan itu. Tak jauh dari pohon yang tumbang itu, muncul seorang pria dengan rambut hitam bermasker hitam membawa pistol _BARRETA 92_.

Jin mendengus, ia menembakan beberapa peluru ke aras pria itu. Dengan gesit pria itu menghindar.

"Kazusa! Bawa Miyon pergi sekarang!" seru Jin sambil berusaha menembak orang itu. Kazusa mengangguk pelan. Ia segera membawa Miyon ke tempat yang aman.

Baru saja pria itu akan mengejar Kazusa dan Miyon, Jin sudah menghadangnya. Pria itu mendengus, baru saja ia akan menembak Kazusa dan Miyon, Jin sudah menendang tangan cowok itu hingga pistolnya terjatuh.

"Urusanmu denganku," ucap Jin.

"Memang urusanku denganmu," pria itu segera memukul perut Jin. Jin dapat menghindar dengan mulus. Ia berusaha untuk menembaknya beberapa kali. Tapi, ia selalu menghindar dari serangan Jin. Jin mendengus.

"Kau agen _Moozat_ kan?" tanya Jin.

"Memang iya," jawabnya sambil berusaha mengambil pistol yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Jin mendengus, ia segera menginjak tangan orang itu sebelum mengambil pistolnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau mau tau namaku Kuga?" ucapnya seperti meremehkan Jin. Jin menjadi geram. Ia semakin kencang menginjak kakinya. "JAWAB AKU!" seru Jin dengan suara keras.

"Kau bisa panggil aku _One_," jawabnya.

**DUAK**—_One_ segera menendang tubuh Jin dengan kakinya. Jin segera terpental dan menabrak pohon yang berada di depannya. Jin merasakan nyeri di punggunya. _One_ mendekatinya sesudah ia mengambil pistol. Baru saja mau menembak, pelurunya sudah habis.

"Ckckck! Baiklah untuk menghilangkanmu dari dunia aku cukup dengan pisau ini," ia memasukan pistol di wadah di pinggangnya dan mengambil pisau lipat di saku _jas-_nya. Jin berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi tak bisa. Rasanya nyeri di punggungnya menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

'_Aish! Sial! Tubuhku sakit semua!' _seru Jin berapi-api di batinnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Kazusa tak ada disana, pasti ia sedang menjaga Miyon._ One_ meletakan pisaunya di leher Jin.

**DOR!**—sebuah tembakan dari Kazusa berhasil mengenai lengan kanan _One _yang memegang pisau. Darah kental segera mengalir dari lengan kanannya. Pisau lipatnya kini jatuh. Jin mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk menendang _One_.

Kazusa berlari mendekati mereka—Jin dan _One_. Ia menodongkan pistolnya pada _One_. "Kau bisa berdiri Jin?" tanyanya.

"Ya, akan kucoba," Jin segera berdiri, ia ikut menodongkan pistolnya pada _One_. _One_ mendengus, ia melirik ke arah langit. Seketika, ia menyeringai. Ia mencoba untuk mendekati Jin dan mengambil pisau lipatnya. **STARCH**—ia berhasil menggoreskan pisaunya pada kaki Jin. Jin langsung jatuh. Kazusa sudah bersiap untuk menembaknya.

**BEEES**—asap berwarna abu-abu mengelilingi mereka. Menjadikan Kazusa dan Jin terbatuk. Kazusa segera berlari mendekati Jin. Tak lama kumpulan asap itu menghilang bersama dengan _One_ yang ikut menghilang.

"Kau tak apa Jin?" tanya Kazusa sambil melihat kaki Jin yang berdarah.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Jin sambil menyentuh kakinya.

"Kubantu kau berdiri. Aku akan mengobati lukamu di mobil," Kazusa segera memapah Jin.

"Dimana Miyon?" tanya Jin.

"Dia di mobil. Tenanglah, di sekitar mobil ada banyak polisi. Jadi aku yakin Miyon aman," terang Kazusa.

* * *

"Kau tak apa _onii-chan?_" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat pucat pada seorang dengan rambut hitam.

"Kurasa keadaanku buruk. Kau bisa keluarkan peluru di lenganku?" tanya si rambut hitam.

"Bi—Bisa _onii-chan_. Tunggulah sebentar," jawab si rambut coklat pucat sambil berlari mengambil alat-alat untuk melakukan operasi mengambil peluru.

Pintu yang berwarna cokelat itu tertutup setelah gadis dengan rambut cokelat pucat berlari keluar ruangan. Sedetik kemudian, pintu itu terbuka bersama dengan masuknya sosok orang lain yang membawa tangkai bunga mawar. Orang berambut hitam yang terbaring di kasur itu menatapnya lemas.

"Ma—Maafkan a—aku," ucapnya.

"Tak apa Kirio-_san_. Obati dulu lukamu," jawab sosok itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

_**So, what do you think? It's bad, good, or ugly? Leave me your opinion in review please! **_**~(˘‿˘~)(~˘‿˘)~**


	4. 4 : SPY

**Annyeong~ minna-san! (ノ****^_^)ノ**

* * *

**Berhubung banyak yang berminat dengan **_**Protection**_** jadi. Hana langsung coba untuk update secepatnya. Hana berusaha untuk update secepatnya. Terinspirasi setelah nonton MVnya Super Junior yang SPY. Bingung mau bicara apa. **_**So, let's read!**_

* * *

_**Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfic**_

* * *

**BRAK**—_boss _Grup _Moozat_ menggebrak mejanya. Cangkir berisi _green tea _yang berada di atasnya jatuh. Air _green tea _berceceran di lantai. Tapi ia tak menggubrisnya. Ia menatap intens tiap agen di Grup _Moozat_. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Disandarkan lagi tubuhnya di kursi.

"Kalian apa tidak memiliki ide untuk menculik Miyon hah?" tanyanya sambil menatap tiap anggota tajam.

Diam—tak ada yang berani berkomentar saat ini. Tiap agen Grup _Moozat_ hanya saling menatap agen lain. _Boss _Grup _Moozat_ menarik nafas panjang. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang rasanya memanas. Ia melirik ke seorang agen dengan _ID Card_ bertuliskan Kirio. Lalu pandangan matanya di alihkan menatap anah buahnya yang lain.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kekuatan mereka Kirio-_san?_" ia melirik ke arah Kirio.

Kirio yang awalnya tak konsentrasi menatap ke aras _boss_. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah lengannya yang diperban karena insiden tembakan kemarin. Ia berpikir sejenak. Mencari jawaban yang pas untuk di jelaskan kepada semua agen Grup _Moozat_. Agen Grup _Moozat_ menatap Kirio. Sepertinya mereka tak sabar mendengar penjelasan Kirio.

"Kuakui mereka terlatih. Buktinya mereka bisa melukai lenganku. Team Z memiliki _skill _di senjata, mencari informasi, dan bela diri. Jangan remehkan mereka. Meskipun mereka remaja. Mereka sudah sangat terlatih," terang Kirio.

Semua agen Grup _Moozat_ mulai berbisik membicarakan Team Z yang dimiliki OSST. Kirio hanya menatap agen lain dengan bosan. Selalu mereka seperti ini jika mendengar info agen OSST yang sepertinya kuat. _Boss _Grup _Moozat_ yang merasa gerah karena bisikan anak buahnya menggebrak meja—**BRAK!**

"DIAM!" serunya. Serentak semua agen yang berbisik diam tak berani melawan perintah _boss_. "Lalu, apa kau punya ide Kirio-_san?_" lanjutnya.

"Kita pecah konsentrasi mereka untuk bisa menculik Miyon. Aku mempunyai ide," ucap Kirio sambil menyeringai.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Protection _by_ Hana Kazusa Laytis  
**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi buat pusing, OOC, OC, Bloddy Scene, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**4 : SPY**

* * *

Kazusa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar sekolah Miyon. Sesekali iris _blue ocean _itu melirik ke arah gedung sekolah yang sepi. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Segera di bukanya beberapa daftar pesan masuknya. Ia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Miyon tadi pagi.

_From : Unknow ( +81 – 343 – 211 – xxx )_

* * *

_Ohayou Kazusa-nee~ Ini Miyon. Hari ini aku pulang jam 10 pagi. Karena guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat. Gomene Kazusa-nee, aku lupa memberi tahumu kemarin._

* * *

_Reply This Message_

* * *

Kazusa tersenyum ringan membaca SMS dari Miyon. Biasanya dia tak pernah mengirimkan SMS pada Kazusa, ia selalu menelpon Kazusa dengan telepon rumahnya bila akan memberinya informasi. Tapi kali ini, ia mengirim SMS pada Kazusa. Berbeda sekali bukan? Kazusa melirik ke arah Jin. Kini ia sedang mendengarkan lagu di _iPod _berwarna _silver _miliknya.

'_Tumben ia tak mengomel?' _batinnya saat melihatnya. Kazusa menarik napas lega. Bila ia tak mengomel berarti hari ini Kazusa sangat tenang bukan? Kazusa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding pembatas sekolah dengan jalanan. Kazusa menatap jam tangan berwarna _lavender _miliknya menunjukan pukul 09.58 JST. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Kazusa," tiba-tiba Jin muncul di sampingnya.

"_Nani?_" tanya Kazusa tanpa menatap Jin.

"Apa Miyon masih lama pulangnya?" tanya Jin.

Kazusa menarik napas jenuh. Mungkin ia harus meralat ucapanya. Jin memang orang yang tak sabaran. Kazusa melirik jam tangannya. Ia menatap Jin, memberinya isyarat melalui tatapan matanya untuk menunggu sebentar. Jin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menarik nafas pelan. **KRIIING**—bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Jin tersenyum simpul. Ia merasa _Dewi Fortuna_ memihaknya hari ini.

Sekerumulan anak-anak segera keluar dari sekolah. Begitu juga Miyon—gadis dengan rambut hijau _tosca—_ini berjalan keluar sekolah sambil berbicara bersama temannya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi dan berambut hitam. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab.

"Yuki-_kun_, aku sudah di jemput. _Jaa ne!_" seru Miyon sambil melambaikan tangan.

"_Jaa _Miyon," jawab anak berambut hitam—Yuki.

Miyon berlari ke arah Kazusa. Kazusa tersenyum simpul. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Miyon. Kazusa mengelus surai hijau _tosca_ Miyon. Miyon tertawa ringan. Jin yang melihat mereka berdua tersenyum tipis.

"Pacarmu Miyon?" tanya Kazusa sambil menggoda.

Miyon tak menjawab. Pipinya kini tengah merona hebat. Kazusa dan Jin yang melihatnya tertawa puas. Jin berjalan mendekati mobil _Audi S5_ miliknya. Kazusa mengacak rambut Miyon. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang mengacak rambut milik Miyon. Miyon mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya. Tanda kalau ia marah. Kazusa tersenyum tipis.

"Kau hanya les piano kan hari ini?" tanya Kazusa.

"_Hai!_" jawab Miyon sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

'_Cepat sekali moodnya berubah_,' pikir Kazusa. Tapi Kazusa tak mempermasalahkannya, ia lalu tersenyum pelan. Ia segera mengandeng tangan Miyon dan masuk ke dalam mobil _Audi S5 metalik _milik Jin. Jin segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan mobil _Audi S5 _itu segera melewati jalanan yang sesak dengan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang.

* * *

Seorang pria dengan rambut _silver_ tersenyum tipis melihat mobil _Audi S5 _yang diawasinya sudah berjalan melewati mobilnya. Ia sudah dapat menduga kemana mobil itu akan pergi. Sesaat ia menyeringai tipis. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis berambut _brunette _yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap Ami," ucap seorang cowok dengan rambut _silver_.

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah menyiapkan senjata Masao-_san,_" ucap seorang gadis berambut _brunette _pendek.

"Kita lakukan sesuai rencana Ami. Kita tak boleh mengecewakan nona yang sudah mempercayai kita," ucap si rambut _silver_—Masao.

Segera Masao menjalankan mobil _Ferrari Enzo _berwarna merahnya. Segera _Ferrari Enzo _berwarna merah itu berjalan tepat di belakang mobil _Audi S5 metalik_. Ia tersenyum dengan _evil smile_. Gadis bernama Ami yang awalnya duduk di belakangnya berpindah duduk di samping Masao. Ia sudah mengenggam pistol _BARRETA 92_. Ia juga memasukan pistol _FN FIVE-SEVEN_ di saku _jas _Masao.

* * *

Miyon menatap Kazusa yang tengah membaca lembar majalah di dalam mobil. Perjalanan untuk sampai di tempat les Miyon masih jauh. Miyon menarik napas jenuh. Jin yang mengetahui Miyon bosan menatap Miyon dari kaca. Miyon terlihat cemberut. Jin tertawa ringan.

"Kau bosan Miyon?" tanya Jin.

"_Hai, _Jin-_nii!_ Aku bosan. Sangat bosan," ucap Miyon.

Jin tertawa ringan, sedangkan Kazusa masih sibuk dengan majalahnya. **DUAR**—suara ledakan terdengar keras di depan mobil Jin. Jalan di depan mobil Jin yang awalnya mulus menjadi berlubang dengan aspal yang berhamburan. Jin segera mengerem mobil mendadak. Menjadikan Kazusa yang sibuk membaca sedikit terdorong ke depan. Kazusa melemparkan majalah yang ia baca ke belakang.

Ia membuka kaca jendela yang berada di sampingnya. **DOR! DOR! DOR!**—beberapa tembakan melesat. Kazusa segera menutup kaca jendelanya dan menenangkan Miyon yang kaget dan syok.

"Putar balik mobil! Kita di serang _Moozat!_" seru Kazusa.

Jin segera memutar balik mobilnya. Sesekali suara tembakan terdengar. Miyon yang duduk di belakang meremas rok seragamnya. Ia menahan tangis. Kazusa membuka tas kecil yang ia bawa. Ia mengambil salah satu pistol. Kazusa membuka kaca jendela. Ia berhati-hati, siap tau yang yang menembaknya. **DOR**—sebuah peluru melesat di dekatnya. Nyaris saja ia tertembak.

**CIIIT**—Jin mengerem mendadak. Kazusa menatap Jin tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jalankan mobilnya _baka!_"

Jin menatap Kazusa ketus. Ia menunjuk apa yang terjadi di depan mobil. "Jalan kita di tutup _Moozat!_"

Kazusa mendengus. Ia menatap Miyon. Miyon meringkuk takut. Tangannya digunakan untuk meremas rok seragamnya yang berwarna hitam. Kazusa menarik napas panjang. Ia yakin suatu saat Miyon akan trauma karena serangan Grup _Moozat._

"Baiklah! Tak ada cara lain! Kita harus melawan mereka. Aku akan menjaga Miyon dan kau Jin tembak beberapa dari mereka!" titah Kazusa.

Jin mengangguk mengerti. Kazusa mengulurkan tangannya pada Miyon. Miyon menatap Kazusa. Diujung mata Miyon sudah ada air mata. Kazusa langsung memeluk Miyon. Ia merasa tak tega melihat Miyon menangis dan mempunyai trauma karena grup _Moozat_. Jin mengambil _WALTHER P99_ yang berada di dalam _jas _hitamnya.

"Kita bawa Miyon ke kantor polisi. Tak jauh dari sini ada kantor polisi. Aku yakin polisi bisa membantu kita," ucap Jin.

Kazusa menatap Jin. Ia percaya dengan ucapan Jin. _Well_, Jin sudah terlatih dan ia penah masuk Team ZOA—team terbaik di Prancis. Kazusa menarik Miyon. Menempatkan Miyon berada di sampingnya. Miyon menarik ujung jaket Kazusa. Takut bila ia tertinggal. Mereka bertiga segera keluar dari mobil Jin.

Mereka berjalan mengendap. Tangan Miyon masih dengan setia mengenggam jaket Kazusa. Kazusa mengambil pistolnya. Ia menodongkan pistolnya ke depan. Sekarang keadaan kota hancur. Banyak orang yang sudah berlarian karena takut. Jalanan kini sesak dengan orang-orang menyelamatkan diri. Para wartawan juga mulai berdatangan untuk meliput berita.

"Tak kusangka. Ternyata team_ Z_ itu hanya seperti ini," ucap seorang gadis berambum _brunette _dengan nada meremehkan. Ia menodongkan pistolnya pada Kazusa dan bersiap menembak. **DOR**—sebuah peluru bergerak cepat ke arah Kazusa. Kazusa menghindar sambil membawa Miyon. Ia segera berlari mencari tempat aman sambil membawa Miyon.

Jin mengurus gadis dengan rambut _brunette _ini. Ia mendengus sebal menatap gadis ini. Jin mengarahkan _WALTHER P99 _pada gadis di depannya. **DOR**—sebuah timah panah melesat begitu saja dari _WALTHER P99 _milik Jin. Gadis _brunette _dengan cekatan melompat menghindar. Jin berdecak sebal. Ia segera menembak beruntutan. **DOR! DOR! DOR!**—rentetan tembakan terjadi bersamaan. Gadis berambut _brunette _juga ikut menembak Jin.

Jin berlari menghindar dari tembakan si _brunette_. Jin berlari dengan cepat ke arah gadis berambut _brunette_. Ia segera menendang perutnya saat berada di samping Ami. Ami mendengus. Ia meletakan pistolnya di wadah yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia melakukan salto ke belakang. Dan berusaha memukul dan menendang Jin. Namun tak ada serangan yang berarti. Jin dengan cekatan menghindar.

"_Who are you?_" tanya Jin ketus.

"_I'm Ami. _Agen _Moozat_ khusus SPY," ucap Ami.

Ami mengambil pistolnya. Dan menembak Jin. **DOR**—sebuah timah panas melesat mengenai paha Jin. Jin berteriak. Darah segar berwarna merah kental mengalir membasahi celana _jeans_ Jin. Jin tak tinggal diam, ia segera menembak Ami dengan pistol _WALTHER P99-_nya. **DOR DOR**—Jin menembak Ami. Darah segar mengalir dari lengan Ami. Ami berdecak ketus. Ia segera melarikan diri. Jin segera mengejar Ami. Tapi naas. Jin berlari dengan pincang. Ia terjatuh. Sedangkan Ami sudah hilang entah kemana.

"SIAL! Kemarin kaki sekarang pahaku! Arrght!" Jin berteriak kencang.

Ia segera menekan alat komunikasi yang berada di telinganya. Ia menunggu sejenak agar bisa tersambung. Ia merasa cemas karena dengan Miyon dan Kazusa. Dan agen Moozat kali ini berbeda. Modusnya tak seperti _One _kemarin.

"Kazusa aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku tertembak di bagian paha," ucap Jin.

"..."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kau jaga Miyon. Aku akan panggil agen lain," Jin mengakhiri sambungannya dengan Kazusa. Ia menakan salah satu tombol lain di alat komunikasinya. Sejenak, ia menunggu. Akhirnya, ia tersambung dengen Miyuki—agen di bidang komunikasi.

"Miyuki-_san,_ tolong kirimkan agen bantuan untuk kami. Kami di serang," terang Jin.

"..."

"Kami berada di daerah Yorkzo. Dan aku tertembak di bagian paha," ucap Jin. Jin menatap paha kanannya yang tertembak. Darah masih mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia merasakan nyeri yang semakin terasa di pahanya.

"..."

"A—Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu agen yang lain," ucap Jin sambil mengakhiri panggilannya. Entah kenapa. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Bayangan objek yang berada di depannya mulai mengabur dan akhirnya ia hanya melihat gelap.

* * *

_'Sial! Sekarang Jin tertembak! Aku harus menajaga Miyon sendiri!' _batin Kazusa setelah berkomunikasi dengan Jin. Kazusa melirik Miyon yang berada di sampingnya. Ia masih meremas ujung jaket Kazusa. Kazusa mengusap kepala Miyon lembut. "Miyon kita sudah hampir sampai di kantor polisi. Kau tenang _ne?_ Aku akan menjagamu," ucap Kazusa sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya.

Kazusa menatap sekelilingnya. Keadaan masih cukup padat. Kini mereka berdua bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon yang besar. Miyon masih mengenggam ujung jaket Kazusa. Kazusa sudah mempersiapkan pistolnya. Ia merasakan ada bahaya mendekat. Kazusa berlari perlahan. Miyon ikut berlari sambil mengenggam ujung jaket Kazusa.

**DOR**—sebuah peluru bergerak dengan cepat. Nyaris Miyon terkena tembakan itu jika Kazusa tak menariknya. Miyon memeluk Kazusa erat. Ia merasa takut dan syokkarena kejadian tadi. Kazusa menodongkan senjatanya pada seorang pria dengan rambut _silver _yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Pria dengan rambut _silver _itu memperhatikan Kazusa dengan seksama. Kepalanya sedikit di miringkan untuk menatap Kazusa lebih jelas. Sesaat ia menyeringai mengerikan.

"Kau Kazusa Kujyou? Cantik juga," ucapnya.

Kazusa menggeram. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahnya. **DOR**—timah panas melesat menembus angin dan mengenai lengan cowok berambut Silver. Masao tak sempat menghindar. Tangan kanannya kini bersimbah darah. Ia menatap Kazusa tajam.

"Kau?!" ia berseru seraya mengambil pistol dengan tangan kirinya dan menodongkannya ke Kazusa.

Sebelum Masao menembak Kazusa berlari bersama dengan Miyon. Miyon mengenggam jaket Kazusa erat. Kazusa berlari mendekati Masao. Ia memukul perut Masao seketika. Miyon meremas ujung jaket Kazusa. Kazusa memukul tubuh Masao berulang kali. Menjadikan Masao mendapatkan luka lebam dan darah mengalir di ujung bibinya.

Masao terdorong ke belakang. Ia menatap Kazusa dengan tajam. Darah di tangan kanannya semakin banyak. Masao mendengus sebal. Ia bersiap menembak Kazusa dan Miyon. **BRAK**—sebuah pohon tumbang di belakang Masao dan salah satu dahannya menimpa tubuh Masao. Masao berteriak. Seorang dengan rambut _blonde_ berdiri di belakang pohon itu—Kazune. Kazune mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Masao.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine ambulan. Kazusa mengenggam tangan Miyon erat. Sepertinya, Miyon akan menangis sekarang. **BEEES**—seketika asap berwarna abu-abu menyelimuti mereka. Kazusa langsung menutup hidungnya dan Miyon. Kazune juga ikut menutup hidungnya.

Dalam hidungan 30 detik asap itu langsung menghilang seketika. Kazune menatap sekelilingnya. Masao yang tertimpa dahan pohon sudah menghilang. Kazusa memeluk Miyon. Kini tangis Miyon sudah pecah. Kazusa menarik nafas panjang.

"Jangan takut lagi Miyon. Mereka sudah hilang," ucapnya.

Kazune berjalan mendekati Kazusa dan Miyon. Ia langsung menanyakan keadaan Miyon. Kazusa menjawabnya dengan ala kadarnya. Kazune menatap Miyon prihatin. Diusianya masih kecil ia sudah di kejar kelompok kejahatan karene ayahnya seorang pengusaha terkenal.

"Kau tak perlu takut Miyon. Seluruh agen OSST akan menjagamu," Kazune berusaha menenangkan Miyon.

* * *

**_Backsound : SPY © Super Junior_**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**So, what do you think? It's bad, good, or ugly? Leave me your opinion in review please! **_**~(˘**⌣**˘~)(~˘**⌣**˘)~**


	5. 5 : Trouble Maker

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_** (ノ****^_^)ノ**

_**Mian**_** baru bisa update! Pada gak suka sama **_**Protection **_**ya? Hana ngerasa **_**review**_** dan **_**viewers **_**dikit banget. Hana jadi agak kurang semangat. Terinspirasi dari lagu **_**Trouble Maker **_**yang dinyanyikan **_**Hyuna **_**dan **_**Hyunseung. OK, I can't say anything , let's read!**_

* * *

_**Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfic**_

* * *

Jin perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih bersih. Ia mencium bau-bau obat-obatan dan juga alkohol yang menyengat. Ia mencoba duduk dan menatap sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya ruangan yang berukuran sedang dengan 2 kursi dan 1 meja kecil di sisi kanan ranjangnya. Tunggu! Ranjang? Jin melihat tubuhnya, di tangan kanannya bertengger selang infus. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Matanya menatap lebar pahanya yang diperban. Ia menatap lekat pahanya yang di perban itu. Jin mendekatkan tangannya ke perban yang membalut pahanya. Ia sedikit menekan bagian yang di perban. Entah kenapa, ia melakukanya. Penasaran mungkin?

"_Appo!_"serunya sambil meringis. Jin segera merutuki tingkahnya yang bodoh itu. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian yang ia alami sebelum pandangannya mengabur. _"A—Ah iya! A—Aku di tembak di bagian paha," _batinnya. Ia menatap jam dinding yang menempel di tembok menunjukan waktu 19.00 JST. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Mengingat sudah berapa lama ia tetidur.

**KRIET**—pintu berwarna putih di sudut ruangan terbuka. Sosok gadis berambut _blonde _sepinggang datang sambil membawa buket bungan lily. Ia menatap Jin. Matanya menampakan rasa lega setelah melihat Jin sadar. Ia segera duduk di salah satu kursi dan meletakan buket bunganya di atas meja.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kazusa.

"Tentu saja _Bunny Girl! _Kalau aku belum sadar, mana mungkin aku berbicara denganmu!" seru Jin. Kazusa mendengus mendengar jawaban Jin. Ia merutuki dirinya yang sempat khawatir dengan keadaan Jin. Jin menatap Kazusa _intens_. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Miyon?" tanya Jin.

"Baik. Walaupun ia sedikit takut," jawab Kazusa.

"Oh, iya. Siapa yang membawaku kemari? Kau?" tanya Jin lagi sambil menatap iris _blue ocean _Kazusa.

"Bukan aku. Tapi Kazune-_nii_ dan Himawari-_san_," jawab Kazusa "Mana mungkin aku kuat memapah badanmu yang besar itu!"

"Oh... Sudah berapa jam aku tertidur?" Jin lagi-lagi bertanya. Entah kenapa. Ia ingin bertanya banyak hal dengan Kazusa apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Kazusa membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap Jin sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Berapa jam? Kurasa kau harus lihat kalender! Kau itu tertidur selama 4 hari tahu!" seru Kazusa.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Protection _by _Hana Kazusa Laytis  
**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi buat pusing, OOC, OC, Bloddy Scene, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**5 : Touble Maker**

* * *

Kazusa menarik napas jenuh. Ia membalikan badannya menatap sekelilingnya. Banyak orang yang terlihat sudah mulai mengantuk karena acara yang membosankan ini. Kazusa menatap sekelilingnya bosan. Kini ia tengah berada di Hotel Star Light yang berada di daerah yang cukup jauh dari Tokyo. Namun jangan salah. Hotel ini adalah hotel bintang lima! Ia kini sedang dikerumuni orang-orang yang kaya dengan uang yang melimpah. Sebenarnya Kazusa merasa risih. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia harus menjalankan tugasnya kan?

Tugas? Jika ia menjalankan tugas dimana Miyon? Miyon tidak mengikuti acara ini. Karena, ini misi _solo _mencari informasi agen _Moozat_. Sedangkan Miyon sekarang dijaga Kazune dan Mira. Kazusa memutar matanya bosan.

Kazusa mendongak menatap langit-langit dengan satu lampu kristal mewah yang berada di tengah. Ia menarik napas jenuh, lalu menatap seorang bapak-bapak yang sedang berpidato. '_Ini membosankan! Apa mereka tak jenuh mendengarnya? Sudah 30 menit ia berpidato! Telingaku panas mendengar pidatonya yang panjang!' _batin Kazusa. Ia mengusap dadanya untuk membuatnya sabar.

Kazusa menatap dirinya yang menggunakan gaun berwarna _soft gray _di bawah lutut tapi tidak menjuntai panjang kebawah—tapi tidak menutup mata kakinya. Ia juga mengenakan _high heels _dengan warna _dark gray_. Rambutnya yang panjang di biarkan tergerai dengan anggun. Sebuah kalung dengan huruf 'K' sebagai liontinnya yang dihiasi beberapa intan dan antingnya juga dihiasi dengan intan polos. Ia sudah tampil cantik bukan?

'_Kalau ada Jin apa acara ini akan membosankan ya?' _batinya. Ia menatap keluar jendela. Lalu memukul kepalanya pelan. _'Kazusa baka! Kenapa kau memikirkannya!' _batin Kazusa. Ia segera merutuki kebodohanya yang membatin Jin. Kazusa berdecak ketus pelan.

"Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya. Mohon maaf bila saya memiliki kesalahan ucap di pidato saya ini. Hadirin kini bisa kembali ke kamar. Acara akan diteruskan kembali 2 jam yang akan datang," ucap seorang bapak-bapak sambil membungkuk. Riuh tepuk tangan segera menggema. Kazusa dengan sedikit sungkan bertepuk tangan. Segera saja seluruh hadirin yang memenuhi hall hotel segera kembali ke kamarnya. Kazusa menarik napas riang.

Ia segera berjalan keluar dari hall hotel bersama beberapa orang lain. Ia berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang berebut masuk ke dalam _lift _pertama. Kazusa menarik napas panjang. Ia mengusap dadanya untuk sabar. _'Ini hari yang penuh kesabaran,' _gumamnya.

* * *

**PING**—pintu _lift _yang tertutup terbuka. Kazusa segera berjalan bersamaan dengan beberapa orang di lantai 21. Ia berjalan tergesa. Ingin rasanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Kazusa mempercepat langkahnya. Ia hanya mempunyai waktu istirahat selama 2 jam. Langkahnya diiringi dengan suara _high heels_ miliknya yang bergesekan dengan lantai menghiasi ruangan yang dilaluinya.

Saat melewati lorong untuk sampai di kamarnya. Ia menatap pintu kamar yang berderet dengan angka yang melekat di muka pintu. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Seorang dengan rambut _silver_ ber-_ham _hitam dengan _jas _merah tua berbaur coklat kemereahan berjalan di sampingnya.

Tak sengaja iris mata mereka bertemu. Kazusa menatap tajam orang itu. Orang itu tersenyum tipis. Kazusa menelusuri lekuk memorinya. Ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia merasa tak asing dengan orang itu.

Saat berada di samping Kazusa ia mengucapkan "_Hello little bunny girl_."

Kazusa tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Ia berhenti, sedangkan orang dengan rambut _silver _itu terus berjalan. Kazusa membalik tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat sosok itu. Iris _shappier _itu merasa tak asing dengan sosok yang ia lihat itu.

"_Who is he?_"gumam Kazusa pelan. Kazusa sedikit menaikan bahunya. Ia tak tahu atahu hanya malas untuk menanggapinya. Ia terus berjalan untuk sampai di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Kazusa berhenti. Sekelebat memori yang ia alami beberapa hari yang lalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Dia agen _Moozat!_" seru Kazusa. Kazusa berbalik dan ia berjalan cukup cepat. Siapa tahu dia masih bisa mengejar orang yang dicarinya. Setelah berjalan hingga ke _lift_ ia tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Kazusa mendengus sebal. Segera ia kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Kazusa berada di balkon kamar yang menghadap ke arah kolam renang hotel yang ditepatinya. Kazusa menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut _blonde-_nya. Ia menatap daerah sekitar kolam renang. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Iris _blue ocean _itu menatap seorang berambut _silver_ yang berjalan mengitari kolam itu.

Kazusa mengambil kamera SLR-nya. Ia segera memotret orang itu. Setelah memotretnya Kazusa masuk ke kamarnya. Kazusa segera mengambil _memory __card _yang berada kameranya dan mengirimnya ke Kazune melalui laptopnya. Tak lama ia mendapatkan telepon dari kakaknya.

"_Fotomu akurat. Memang itu adalah agen Moozat."_

"Bisakah Kazu-_nii _memberikan aku informasi tentangnya?"

"_Bisa. Tunggu sebentar."_

Kazusa hanya bergumam pelan. Ia menunggu Kazune mencari informasi tentang agen _Moozat _itu. Kazusa menarik napas panjang. Lama sekali ia menunggu Kazune mencari informasi.

"YAA! Kazu-_nii_ kau lama sekali!" seru Kazusa. Sepertinya sifat tak sabaran Jin sudah berpindah ke Kazusa. Kazusa mendengus sebal. Tak biasanya kakaknya mencari informasi lama seperti ini.

"_Aish! Sopanlah pada kakakmu ini Kazusa! Sepertinya sifat Jin menular padamu!"_

Kazusa yang mendengar ucapan kakakanya membatu. _What?_ Sifat Jin menular pada Kazusa. A—Apa dia mulai suka dengan Jin? Kazusa menepuk pipinya. '_Baka!' _batinya.

"_Aku mendapatkan informasi. Namanya adalah Masao Hyuro. Agen khusus Moozat di mata-mata atau ya kau tahu dia agen SPY, sama seperti agen perempuan yang menembak paha Jin."_

"Ada informasi lain?"

"_Tidak. Aku hanya mendapatkan info itu."_

"Kazu_-nii _tak bisa diharapkan rupanya."

"_YAA! Apa kau bilang? Kenapa kau sekarang sifatnya mirip dengan Jin? Pasti kalian pacaran!"_

Kazusa yang mendengarkan ucapan Kazune mendengus sebal. Ia ingin rasanya melempar kakaknya dengan tas ranselnya saat tiba di rumah. Tapi, diurungkan niatnya itu, mengingat ada hal yang lebih berguna ia lakukan daripada melempar ransel ke kakanya.

"Aku tak pacaran dengan orang mesum itu!"

"_Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar."_

**PIIIP**—Kazune segera mengakhir telepon itu sepihak. Kazusa menatap layar ponselnya datar. Ia mendengus sebal. Menutup panggilan sesuka hatinya memang kebiasaan Kazune. Kazusa menatap jam dinding kamarnya. Masih ada 1 jam untuk melanjutkan acara pertemuan para penguahasa di Tokyo.

Kazusa berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati kopernya. Dibuka koper itu dan diambilnya beberapa barang. Kazusa mengambil pisau yang tipis dan di masukan ke wadah kecil yang tidak terlihat di _highells-_nya. Ia segera mengambil pistol dan memasuka di dalam tas. Kazusa mengambil alat komunikasi yang selalu ia pakai. Alat itu ia gunakan dan di bagian dekat telinga ia tutup dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Aku siap menjalankan tugas," Kazusa segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Kazusa berjalan mengitari ruang jamuan makan. Walau acara masih dimulai 1 jam lagi. Ruang jamuan makan sudah sesak di penuhi banyak orang. Beberapa penguasa kaya muda menggoda Kazusa. Kazusa mendengus dan berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Kazusa mengitari meja yang di penuh dengan kue.

"_Hei Bunny Girl. Where is your partner?_" suara tenor pria terdengar di belakang Kazusa.

Kazusa menoleh menatap pria yang memanggilnya. Orang yang tadi ia temui saat di _lift_—Masao Hyuro. Kazusa tersenyum remeh. Ia menatap orang itu tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Kazusa datar. Ia berjalan mendekat Masao. Saat berada di sampingnya Kazusa menatap sosok dengan rambut _silver _itu. Di dekatnya wajahnya ke telinga Masao.

"Apa tujuanmu disini?" ucap Kazusa seraya berbisik.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," bisiknya pelan dengan seringai.

Kazusa menatap iris mata Masao tajam. Ia mendengus dengan sebal. Masao berjalan berbalik. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan jamuan makan. Kazusa berbalik. Ia berdiri di depan meja yang berisi beberapa gelas minuman. Ia mengambil _orange juice _dan meminumnya. Setelah itu ia berbalik pergi. Baru saja ia berbalik pergi. Sebuah kegaduhan terjadi.

**DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**—letupan beberapa senjata api membahana di ruang jamuan sisi barat. Beberapa orang segera menunduk dan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Kazusa menoleh ke arah kegaduhan itu. Dilihatnya Masao membawa pistol yang diacungkan ke atas. Masao menyeringai lebar menatap Kazusa. Kazusa menatap Masao tajam. Segera Kazusa mengambil pistol di tasnya. Dibuangnya tasnya sembarang.

**DOR!**—timah panas melesat membelah udara. Masao menghindar dari serangan Kazusa. Kazusa menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang melihat aksinya. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Semuanya selamatkan diri kalian! Aku agen OSST yang akan mengurusnya!" serunya. Serempak semua orang segera berlari berbondong-bondong keluar. Kini ruang jamuan makan sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua—Kazusa dan Masao.

Masao berlari ke arah Kazusa ia melompat tinggi dan bersiap untuk menendang Kazusa. Kazusa menggunakan tembok di belakangnya sebagai pijakan dan melompat. Ia melesatkan beberapa timah panas. Masao dengan gesit segera menghindar dari serangan Kazusa. Ia mengarahkan pistol _BARRETA 92_ dan menembak Kazusa.

**DOR!**—Masao menembak Kazusa. **BRAK!**—Kazusa menendang sebuah meja hingga terbalik dan menjadikannya benteng. Kazusa menekan alat komunikasinya. Ia menarik napas panjang. Aksinya ini membuatnya lelah kali ini. Apalagi dengan pakaian yang cukup sulit membuatnya bergerak.

"Ia menyerang!" ucap Kazusa.

"_Kau tak apa bukan? Baiklah aku akan mengirim agen kesana," _Hinawari segera memutuskan sambungan. Kazusa menarik napas panjang. Ia menendang meja yang digunakan benteng. Meja itu terdorong maju dan menabrak Masao. Masao menatap Kazusa tajam. Ia mendorong meja itu ke samping. Masao memasukan pistolnya pada wadah yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Harusnya kau masuk _Moozat_," ucapnya.

"Tak akan!" jawab Kazusa . Kazusa melompat ke ke arah Masao. Ia segera mengarahkan pistolnya ke Masao. Ditembakannya beberapa peluru. Masao mendengus, ia segera menghindar dari tembakan Kazusa. Masao berbalik berbalik. Ia segera menuju ke _lift_.

Kazusa mengejar Masao. Ia mendengus melihat _lift _yang dinaiki Masao tertutup. Kazusa memutar otaknya. Ia segera berlari ke arah tangga darurat. Kazusa segera naik ke tangga darurat. Ia bisa memperkirakan dimana Masao akan pergi. Lantai 21. Ia pasti akan kembali ke kamar Kazusa. Kazusa menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Menuju lantai 21 dari lantai 15 menguras tenaganya. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang ia naiki.

Kazusa mendobrak pintu tangga darurat di lantai 21. Kazusa segera menodongkan pistolnya pada arah di depannya setelah keluar dari pintu darurat. Kazusa belari mengendap, ia segera mendobrak paksa tiap pintu di lantai 21.

**BRAK!**—pintu kamar hotel yang Kazusa tempati terbuka. Iris _blue ocean _Kazusa melihat Masao yang tengah memegang sebuah _memory card _yang berisi semua data OSST. Kazusa segera berlari berusaha meraih _memory card _itu. Masao melompat melewati Kazusa dan berlari. Kazusa berbalik dan berlari mengejar Masao.

Kazusa menembakkan beberapa timah panas pada Masao. Tapi Masao dengan cepat menghindar dari beberapa tembakan Kazusa. Masao menghempaskan beberapa barang yang bisa mengambat gerakan Kazusa. Kazusa mendengus. **DOR! DOR! DOR!**—Kazusa melesatkan beberapa timah panas.

"Argh!" Masao menjerit. Ia melihat lengan kanannya yang tertembak. Darah segar segera mengalir membasahi _jas-_nya. Masao berlari memasuki sebuah kamar yang berada di dekatnya. Kazusa juga masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Ia segera menodongkan pistolnya pada Masao.

Masao mengangkat tangannya ia menyeringai tipis. Ia melempar _memory _yang ia ambil pada Kazusa. Kazusa segera menangkapnya. Sejenak, ia menatap Masao. Merasa heran dengan kepribadian Masao yang sulit di tebak.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," serunya. Masao berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia menatap Kazusa dengan seringai tipis. Masao mengambil sebuah pematik api. Ia menyeringai dan menatap Kazusa.

"Sampai jumpa _Bunny Girl!" _serunya lalu melompat ke arah jendela. Sebelum melompat ia melemparkan pematik api itu.

**BUM!**—kobaran api segerea memenuhi kamar itu. Kazusa segera berlari keluar. Ia memencet tombol untuk memadamkan api. **KRIIING!**—suara bel menggema di seluruh ruangan. **BYUR**—alat pemandam api secara otomatis menyala dan menyiramkan air di seluruh kamar di lantai 21.

Kazusa menggeram ia menatap ke arah jendela. Masao tak lagi terlihat. Ia mendengus dengan kesal. "Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?" ucapnya.

* * *

Masao menyetir mobilnya sambil fokus menatap jalanan. Ia menyentuh alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya sambil menyeringai. Iris matanya menoleh menatap sebuah_ memory card_kecil berwarna hitam yang ia letakan dalam box kaca di dekatnya.

_"Kau mendapatkan apa?"_

"Aku mendapatkan beberapa memori data OSST nona."

_"Benarkah? Kerja bagus."_

"Ya nona. _Arigatou _pujiannya nona. Kita akan menjalankan rencanya berikutnya bukan?"

_"Tentu saja. Kita akan menjalankan rencana B karena rencana A telah berhasil."_

* * *

**_Backsound :_ _Trouble_**_** Maker © Hyunseung ft Hyuna**_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Sorry I update it late.**_

_**It's a bad chapter isn't? Leave me your opinion!**_

_**Don't be silent reader if you like my fanfic!**_


	6. 6 : The Bom!

_**Annyeong minna-san! **_

**Ada kah yang menunggu fanfic ini? Kayaknya gak ada ya (T﹏****T) OK, Hana gak mau bahas itu. Karena Hana hiatus hari Kamis, Hana masih bisa update. InsyaAllah besok atau lusa Hana update ****_The Hunter_****. **_**Can't wait my fanfic? OK, let's read now!**_

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

Seorang gadis _blonde _sepinggang tengah sibuk melihat deretan orang yang berlalu lalang dari dalam mobil. Iris _blue ocean _itu dengan cermat melihat banyak orang yang sekiranya mencurigakan. Di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya berambut hitam dan mata _onix_ yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kazusa—gadis berambut _blonde_.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hijau _tosca _hanya menatap kedua orang agen OSST yang bertugas menjaganya dengan heran. Iris _soft brown _itu mengerjap mencoba mencermati situasi yang terjadi. Tapi nihil. Ia tak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kazusa menatap seorang gadis berambut _raw siena _pendek mengawasinya dari dalam mobilnya. Ia segera menyikut lengan Jin dan memberi kode melalui tatapan matanya. Kazusa segera menakan alat komunikasinya.

"Ya. Kami menemukan satu agen _Moozat _yang mengekor kami," ucapnya.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Protection _by _Hana Kazusa Laytis  
**

**Warning : Deskripsi memusingkan, AU, OOC, OC, Bloody Scene, Typo bertebaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**6 : The Bom!**

* * *

Semenjak insiden _memory card _OSST yang berhasil dicuri oleh salah satu agen Grup _Moozat—_Masao. Penjagaan pada Miyon semakin diperketat. Memang selama 2 minggu belakangan ini keadaan Miyon baik-baik saja tanpa ada serangan dari Grup _Moozat_. Justru karena hal itu pengawalan Miyon diperketat. Tak ada yang akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan _Moozat _bukan?

Memang hanya Kazusa dan Jin yang mengawal Miyon. Tapi itupun di tambah dengan kantor pusat mempercanggih peralatan dan memperbanyak akses informasi untuk menjalan tugas ini. Kazusa mendengus menatap gadis berambut _raw siena _yang terus membuntutunya sejak tadi pagi.

Kazusa melirik ke arah Jin. Ia segera menyikut lengan Jin yang sedang sibuk dengan kemudi mobil. Jin menoleh ke arah Kazusa dengan ekor matanya.

"Aku tahu! Dan berhentilah menyikutku! Kau ingin kita mengalami kecelakaan _eoh?_" tanya Jin ketus. Kazusa memutar bola matanya malas. Semenjak Jin keluar dari rumah sakit ia seperti ini. Semakin menyebalkan saja untuk Kazusa.

Miyon yang duduk di bangku belakang hanya mengerjap heran dengan dua orang di depannya. _'Kenapa Kazusa-nee dan Jin-nii tak seperti biasanya ya? Mungkin karena mereka lama tak bertemu jadi seperti ini ya? Aku lupa! Mereka kan pacaran. Apa nanti kalau aku dan Yuki-kun pacaran seperti Kazusa-nee dan Jin-nii?' _pikirnya sambil terus menatap Kazusa dan Jin yang sedang cekcok.

* * *

Jemari lentik Miyon segera menekan tuts tuts piano. Ia memainkan lagu dengan piano. Miyon memainkan lagu _I am I am Music_. Kazusa hanya menatap melalui kaca yang membatasi ruang latihan Miyon dengan halaman tempat les Miyon. Kazusa tersenyum tipis mendengar alunan piano Miyon.

Kazusa berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Iris _blue ocean _itu terpejam. Ia menikmati alunan permainan lagu yang indah. Jin yang berada di samping Kazusa menatap sekelilingnya dengan was-was. Entah kenapa. Ia merasa jika gadis berambut _raw siena _masih mengekor mereka.

Jin merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera merogoh ponsel di saku _jas-_nya. Dilihatnya ada 1 pesan yang sudah masuk. Segera dibuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

_From : Private Number_

* * *

_Coba periksa dalam tempat sampah di dalam ruangan les piano nona Miyon. Semoga kau menyukai hadiahku untukmu._

* * *

_Reply This Message_

* * *

Jin segera mengklik tombol _Reply This Message_ tapi pesan itu segera terhapus secara otomatis. Iris _onix _Jin membulat melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia segera berjalan masuk ke dalam tempat les Miyon. Baru saya selangkah ia melangkah tangan Kazusa sudah menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana _eoh?_" tanya Kazusa ketus. Jin memutar bola mata sejenak. Ia lalu segera menarik tangannya dari tangan Kazusa.

"Ada sedikit hal yang harus kulakukan. Hanya sebentar," ucap Jin lalu berjalan masuk ke tempat les Miyon. Jin segera berjalan menuju ruangan Miyon yang tak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia segera mengetuk pintu ruangan Miyon berlatih.

Tak lama pintu itu dibuka. Mayuri—guru les piano Miyon—segera membukanya. Ia terlihat kaget menatap Jin. Sesaat ia tersenyum sejenak.

"_Nani?_" tanyanya dengan nada ramah.

"Boleh aku memeriksa tampat sampah di ruangan ini? Kurasa ada hal yang sedikit mencurigakan," ucapnya. Mayuri tersenyum pelan. Ia segera membuka lebar pintu dan Jin segera masuk.

Melihat Jin masuk, Miyon menghentikan permainannya. Ia segera berjalan menuju ke arah Mayuri. Jin menatap keadaan sekeliling ruang itu. Tak ada hal yang janggal. Ia segera berjalan menuju tempat sampah berwarna hitam yang ada di sudut ruangan. Jin segera membuka tempat sampah itu. Ia melihat ada sebuah kotak yang berada di dalam tempat sampah. Jin segera membuka kotak itu di dalam tempat sampah. Iris _onix_ Jin membulat melihat benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

"SIAL! Semuanya segera pergi! Isi tempat sampah ini bom!" seru Jin dan disambut dengan teriak histeris pada siswa di ruangan itu. Mayuri segera mengevakuasi para murid dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

Jin segera menekan alat komunikasinya di telinganya. Ia menghubungi Kazusa sebelum menghubungi kantor pusat. Tak lama Kazusa datang dengan tergesa. Segera Kazusa mendekati Jin yang masih diam di dekat tempat sampah.

"Kau tak bercanda bukan?" tanya Kazusa. Kazusa segera mendorong Jin untuk menjauh dari tempat sampah. Kazusa tersentak melihat ini.

"Segera hubungi kantor pusat dan mendatangkan agen penjinak bom! Bom ini akan meledak dalam waktu 20 menit!"

* * *

"_Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu Kirika-san?"_

"Sudah nona. Aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku. Semuanya sudah aku letakan pada tempatnya dan sudah kuatur waktunya sesuai rencana nona," Kirika tersenyum kecil mengingat tugasnya yang sudah ia lakukan. Kini ia diam dalam mobilnya dan mengamati tempat les Miyon dari kejauhan.

"_Bagus. Paket yang satu lagi jangan sampai kau lupakan."_

Kirika tersenyum pelan dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Tentu saja nona. Aku tidak akan melupakannya," jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia bertindak sangat sopan pada nonanya walau tak bertemu dengannya. Semua agen _Moozat _yang menghormati sang _boss _karena sang _boss_ adalah putri tunggal ketua Mafia di Jepang.

"_Baiklah. Hubungi aku lagi jika agen OSST sudah keluar karena mengetahui keadaan bom."_

**PIIIP**_**—**_sambungan telepon dalam waktu singkat itu segera terputus. Kirika menatap ponselnya dengan senyum kecil. Ia merasa tugasnya mudah padahal ia sempat menolak tugas ini karena sebenarnya ini tugas Kirio—kakakanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Kakaknya terluka karena serangan Jin.

"Kuharap itu bisa membalas kelakuaan yang di lakukan agen OSST itu pada kakak," ucapnya.

* * *

"Ketua ada bom yang dipasang di telepom umum di daerah perkantoran Kyuto."

"Ada bom yang dipasang di sekolah alam daerah Nagawa."

"Ketua! Ada bom yang di pasang di belakang mall Sunhal."

"Ketua! Aku mendapat kabar dari Jin-_san_ ada bom di tempat les piano nona Miyon."

Kazune mengacak rambut _blonde-_nya kasar. Ia menatap seluruh agen yang sedang memberikannya laporan tentang bom di segala tempat. Ia segera menggebrak meja. Membuat semua agen anak buahnya kaget.

"Bagi agen penjinak bom menjadi tiga kelompok dan berpencar ke daerah yang dipasang bom! Untuk bom yang di tempat les piano Miyon suruh Jin dan Kazusa suruh mereka mengurusinya sendiri! Kita sedang kekuarangan agen karena banyak agen yang tugas di luar daerah!" perintah Kazune.

"Baik ketua," segera Himawari menghubungi Jin.

Kazune mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tugas menjadi ketua OSST cukup berat. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan komunikasi dan informasi. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. _'Kapan dia datang? Dia bilang jika akan datang hari ini!'_

* * *

"APA?! Kenapa tidak ada agen yang bisa datang?" Jin berseru sambil menekan alat komunikasinya. Kazusa membulat mendengar apa yang Jin ucapkan. _'Ti—Tidak ada agen penjinak bom yang datang?! Aish! Bagaimana ini?' _batinnya kalut.

"Ya sudah! Baiklah aku mengerti!" Jin segera mengakhiri komunikasinya dengan Himawari sepihak. Ia menatap Kazusa dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kau jaga Miyon sekarang. Aku akan menjinakan bom ini. Tenanglah aku bisa," Jin segera melepas _jas _hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dan meletakannya di sampingnya. Kazusa mengangguk pelan dan berlari keluar ruangan.

Jin melirik ke arah _timer _yang terpasang di depan bom itu. Ia menarik napas panjang. Waktu yang ia miliki sedikit. Terlampau sedikit bahkan 10 menit waktu yang tersisa bukanlah waktu yang lama karena _timer _terus bergerak melewati detik ke detik berubah menjadi 9 menit waktu yang tersisa. Jin mendesah. Ia segera mengambil pisau lipat yang ia selipkan pada ikat pinggangnya.

Jin segera mengeluarkan kotak berisi bom dari tempat sampah. Ia memperhatikan bom yang berbentuk tabung dengan banyak kabel yang beraneka warna yang terjuntai. Jin menarik napas panjang. Sedikit tangannya bergetar sambil menyentuh bom itu. Jin menelan ludahkan sulit. Ia merasa tegang setiap kali berhadapan dengan bom.

'_Te—Tenang Jin! Kau pasti bisa! Kau selalu bisa menjinakan bom,' _batin Jin. Jin menarik napas panjang. Ia menurunkan pisau lipatnya. Segera di arahkan tangannya menelusuri bom waktu itu. Ia melihat apa yang ada di bom itu.

"Baiklah. Ini sumbunya. Kau hanya perlu memutus sumbunya dan selesai," ucap Jin. Ia melirik _timer-_nya. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal satu menit. Jin merutuki dirinya yang terlalu lama berpikir.

Jin segera mengerakan pisau lipatnya untuk memutuskan sambungan kabel dengan sumbu. Ia segera memutus kabel dengan warna biru. **PII****IP**_**—**__timer _bom itu berhenti dengan menunjukan waktu 00:30. Nyaris saja bom itu meledak. Jin menarik napas panjang. Ias segera megambil _jas_nya dan memakainya.

"Aku harus segera menyusul _Bunny Girl_. Aku khawatir jika dia dan Miyon mengalami masalah," ucap Jin sambil berlari keluar.

* * *

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**—suasana tembakan timah panas sudah riuh saat Kazusa keluar dari tempat les Miyon. Dilihatnya gadis berambut _raw siena _yang berusaha menembak murid-murid Mayuri. Mayuri diam karena terlihat syok melihat apa yang terjadi. Kazusa segera mengambil _BARRETA 92 _miliknya dan menembaik gadis berambut _raw siena_. Dengan cepat gadis berambut _raw siena _itu menghindar.

"Kau?!" gadis berambut _raw siena _menatap Kazusa tajam. Segera ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kazusa. Sebuah peluru menembus udara dan mengarah ke Kazusa. Kazusa segera melompat menghindar.

Ia mengarahkan _BARRETA 92_-nya pada gadis berambut _raw siena. _**DOR!**—satu tembakan melesat. Gadis brambut _raw siena _segera berlari menghindari. Ia menatap Kazusa dengan remeh. Segera ia berlari ke arah Kazusa dan menendang Kazusa. Kazusa jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Kazusa segera berdiri walau masih meras sakit karena tendangan Kirika—gadis berambut _raw siena_.

"_Who are you?" _tanya Kazusa.

"_I'm Kirika," _Kirika segera memukul Kazusa dengan tangan kanannya. Kazusa segera menahan tangan Kirika. Ia segera mendorong Kirika. Iris _blue ocean_ Kazusa menatap tajam Kirika.

Kirika terdorong ke belakang. Segera ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kazusa. Kazusa segera menaikan kaki dan menendang pistol Kirika hingga terlempar jauh. Kirika berjalan mundur perlahan. Segera tangan kanannya digerakan ke belakang tubuhnya. Ia segera mengambil pedang tipis yang dengan panjang sekitar 60 centi. Ia segera menghunuskan pedangnya pada Kazusa.

"Kau sudah kehabisan waktu_," _ucap Kirika pelan dan menyeringai.

Kazusa melompat ke belakang. Ia segera memasukkan pistolnya ke wadah pistol di pinggangnya. Ia menoleh ke arah murid-murid Mayuri. Mayuri sedang mendekap para murid yang menanggis. Bahkan ada yang pingsan karena melihat kejadian tadi. Kazusa menatap Miyon yang sudah menanggis.

"Aku tak akan pernah kehabisan waktu!" seru Kazusa.

Kazusa segera bersiap menendang Kirika. Tapi ia kalah cepat. Kirika sudah mengayunkan pedangnya menuju arah Kazusa. Segera permukaan pedang ia menggores lengan Kazusa. Beberapa bercak darah segere membasahi baju Kazusa yang berwarna putih. Beberapa murid berteriak melihat kejadian yang selalu mereka lihat di depan televisi terjadi di depan mata mereka.

**DOR!**—Jin segera menembak Kirika. Kirika segera melepaskan pedangnya. Lengan kanannya tergores peluru yang Jin tembakan. Kirika menatap Jin remeh. Ia segera berlari menghilang. Jin segera berlari ke arah Kazusa.

"Kau baik-baik saja _Bunny Girl?_" tanya Jin cemas. Kazusa menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Perlahan Kazusa mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan limbung ke depan. Segera Jin mendekap Kazusa sebelum tubuh Kazusa jatuh.

Jin menarik napas panjang. Ia segera menggendong Kazusa ala _bridal style _menuju ke arah Mayuri berserta muridnya. Beberapa muridnya segera mengerubungi Jin yang menggendong Kazusa.

"Jin-_nii,_ Kazusa-_nee _baik-baik saja?"

"Aku takut Jin-_nii!_"

"Jin-_nii _baik-baik saja?"

Jin hanya tersenyum kecil menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak itu. Jin berjalan mendekati Mayuri. Segera ia meletakan Kazusa di samping Mayuri. Mayuri menarik napas panjang. Ia mengusap kepala Miyon dengan lembut.

"Hal ini terlalu sering terjadi. Aku takut jika anak-anak akan trauma," ucapnya sambil mendongak menatap langit. Jin menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau benar. Mayuri-_san,_ anak-anak akan takut karena tingkah mereka. Ku harap mereka tak trauma," ucapnya.

Jin menoleh ke arah barat. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil _Ferrari metalik _dengan kecepatan tinggi berjalan ke arahnya. Jin menyipitkan matanya. Ia segera berlari ke tengah jalan raya setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengemudi—Kirika. Sebelum menabrak Jin, Kirika mengurangi kecepatan dan beputar. Ia membuka kaca jendelanya.

"Hei Kuga! Tangkap ini! Itu dari kakakku _One_," ucap Kirika sambil melemparkan sebuah kardus. Setelah itu ia segera memacu mobilnya. Jin segera melompat menangkap kardus itu. Iris _onix-_nya membulat melihat apa isi kardus itu. Sebuah bom waktu dengan _timer _yang menunjukan waktu 01:30 menit untuk meledak.

Jin segera melepas _jas_nya. Ia lalu membalut kardus itu dengan _jas-_nya dan melemparkannya ke udara. Jin segera berlari mencari tempat yang aman. **DUAR**—bom itu meledak di udara. Menerbangkan beberapa potongan kain _jas _Jin.

* * *

Kazune berjalan melewati lorong-lorong gedus pusat OSST tergesa. Entah kenapa ia mendapat firasat yang buruk. Kazune berjalan menuju ke ruangan komunikasi dan informasi tergesa. Iris _sapphire _itu terlihat tenang saat melihat semua dalam keadaan yang baik. Kazune tersenyum kecil.

**SREEET!—BUAR!**—seketika semua komputer di ruang komunikasi dan informasi mati. Beberapa agen terlihat kaget dengan kejadian yang terjadi. Layar komputer utama segera menghitam. Sejenak ada beberapa tulisan dengan warna hijau tua.

* * *

**COPYING ALL INFORMATION**

**100%**

**COMPLETED**

* * *

Kazune membulatkan matanya melihat kejadian yang terjadi. Setelah semua data ter_copy _100% semua komputer menyala. Beberapa agen mencoba membuka komputer. Berhasil komputer kembali seperti semula. Namun sial. Semua _file_ penting hilang. Apabila _file _penting bisa terbuka _file _itu sudah terjangkiti _virus _canggih. Kazune menggebrak meja dengan kasar.

"SIAL! Grup _Moozat _meng-_hack _komputer kita! Mereka mengambil dokumen penting kita!" seru Kazune kalut.

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan topi hitam berjalan menuju ke dalam ruangan dengan banyak komputer yang menyala. Beberapa orang tengah sibuk memperbaiki beberapa hal dengan komputer itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat seorang pria berambut _blonde_ tengah sibuk mengomel pada bawahannya. Ia segera berjalan mendekatinya.

Gadis itu segera menyentuh punggung pria itu. Pria itu menoleh menatap sang gadis. Sesaat iris _sapphire_ mata pria itu membulat secara utuh.

"Hanya kutinggal beberapa bulan kenapa menjadi seperti ini _eoh_?" ucap si gadis

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Alhamdulillah chapter 6 akhirnya jadi juga. Untuk adegan menjinakan bom Hana hanya ngarang karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Maaf Hana lagi malas edit jadi maaf kalau ada banyak typo. OK, Hana disini mau menjelaskan sesuatu. Hana memang memberi bocoran fanfic.**

**Tapi, bocoran fanfic itu hanya berisi judul, jumlah chapter, dan genrenya saja. Hana sengaja menulis di blog Hana karena Hana bingung jika fanfic Hana sudah selesai mana yang harus Hana update dulu. Jadi, tolong beri review mana fanfic yang akan update di blog Hana atau mention di twitter Hana, PM Hana juga gak apa-apa. Yang penting beri Hana pendapat mana yang bagusnya fanfic baru yang harus publish dulu. Yang mau tahu judul fanfic baru Hana lihat di blog Hana oke?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**What do you think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


	7. 7 : Catch Miyon

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

_**Mianhae! **_**Hana update fanficnya telat banget. Hana 4 hari kemarin cukup sibuk. Apalagi di sekolah Hana ada banyak acara seni dan Hana juga ikut acara kemah. **_**Mianhae ne! I can't say anything else. So, let's read!**_

* * *

_**Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfic!**_

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

Kazusa berdiri kukuh di depan sasaran menembak. Alat semacam _earphone _sudah terpasang di telinganya. Tangannya diarahkan lurus sambil memegang senjata. Salah satu matanya terpejam dan melihat ke arah sasaran. Ia segera menarik pelatuk pistolnya. **DUAR**—sebuah peluru bergerak menembus sasarannya melewati titik pusat yang berwarna merah.

Kazusa melepas _earphone-_nya. Ia segera menurunkan pistolnya dan menatap arah sasaran yang telah ia tembak itu. Kazusa menarik napas panjang dan berbalik. Iris _blue ocean-_nya membulat melihat apa yang ia lihat. Sosok yang sudah lama tak ia temui kini sudah kembali. Perlahan sudut-sudut bibir Kazusa terangkat. Sosok itu segera berjalan mendekati Kazusa dan bertepuk tangan.

"Kau hebat Kazusa," ucap sosok itu sambil menunjukan senyum terbaiknya pada Kazusa. Kazusa tersenyum pelan.

"Kau berlebihan Karin-_nee!_" jawab Kazusa sambil meletakan pistolnya di wadah yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sosok itu— Hanazono Karin—tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia mendongak menatap langit luas berwarna biru dengan gumpalan kapas putih. Sesaat ia menoleh ke arah Kazusa dan segera menarik Kazusa. Kazusa tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti Karin yang menariknya. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di pojok ruangan latihan.

Angin berhembus lembut membelai Karin dan Kazusa. Sunyi. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sejak mereka duduk di bangku. Kazusa menarik napas dan mendongak ke arah langit. Ia meletakan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya di belakang kepalanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung bangku.

"Kapan kau pulang ke Jepang Karin-_nee_?" tanya Kazusa sambil menoleh ke arah Kazusa.

Karin menoleh ke arah Kazusa dan tersenyum kecil. Sesaat ia mendongak ke arah langit. "Kemarin aku pulang," jawab Karin singkat.

Kazusa menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mendongak ke arah langit. Sesaat ia meoleh ke arah Karin yang tengah menatap hamparan rumput di ruangan latihan menembak. Memang ruangan latihan menembak adalah ruangan _outdoor_.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Hongkong Karin-_nee? _Hongkong menyenangkan?" tanya Kazusa. Karin menoleh ke arah Kazusa dan mendongak ke langit seraya tersenyum.

"Pekerjaanku cukup menyenangkan. Aku hanya harus memperbaiki banyak _file _yang dibobol beberapa organisasi mafia disana. Tapi memperbaiki _file _dan mengganti banyak _password _keamanan membutuhkan banyak waktu," jawab Karin. Kazusa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu Kazusa? Kini data di OSST Jepang sudah terbobol Grup _Moozat_ kemarin. Dan aku harus memperbaikinya. Hah... Merepotkan sekali," Karin menatap rumput-rumput hijau yang begerak seiring hembusan angin.

Iris _blue ocean _Kazusa membulat. Ia menatap Karin tak percaya. "Data OSST terbobol Grup _Moozat_? Ba—Bagaimana bisa?!" Kazusa berseru kaget.

"Aku tak tahu Kazusa. Mereka pasti mempunyai _password _keamanan kita," Karin menatap Kazusa. Kazusa menghela napas panjang. Seketika memorinya berputar. Iris _blue ocean _itu kembali membulat seketika.

"Pasti mereka mengetahuinya dari _memory card-_ku yang mereka curi!" seru Kazusa. Kazusa segera berdiri dan berlari menuju ruangan OSST. Karin hanya menatap punggung Kazusa yang menjauh darinya seraya menarik napas panjang. Ia mendongak menatap langit sesaat.

"Kazusa sudah bekerja keras," ucapnya pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Protection**

**Warning : Deskripsi memusingkan, AU, OOC, OC, Bloody Scene, Typo bertebaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**7 : Catch Miyon**

* * *

Ruangan Grup _Moozat _terasa sunyi senyap. Tak ada salah satu orang yang sedang duduk melingkar di meja bundar yang ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Gadis berambut hitam yang duduk di kursi paling ujung menatap serius tiap orang yang duduk di meja melingkar itu. Sesekali ia menggerakan jemari lentiknya di permukaan meja.

"Jadi siapa yang akan membantu Kirika dan Masao?" gadis berambut hitam yang menjadi _boss _Grup _Moozat _menggerakan tangannya menuju ke arah cangkir _green tea_. Ia mengambil _green tea _itu lalu menyesapnya.

"No—Nona Rika. Bo—Boleh saya bertanya?" seorang pria yang cukup berumur mengacungkan jarinya sedikit ragu. Rika menatap pria itu dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Saya mempunyai satu pertanyaan yang sudah lama saya ingin tanyakan," ucap pria itu.

Rika menatap pria itu dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangka kepalanya dan menatap pria itu. "Jika kau punya pertanyaan kau bisa tanyakan Tuan Hatsuro," ucap Rika.

"Kenapa nona sangat berambisi untuk menculik Miyon. Bukannya lebih baik kita menghancurkan langsung perusahaan itu?" tanya Tuan Hatsuro. Beberapa orang yang duduk di meja itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan pada orang di sampingnya.

Rika yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tersenyum tipis. Ia segera mengambil setangkai mawar yang berada di vas di depannya. Ia lalu menatap pria yang bertanya padanya. "Kita harus mengculik Miyon terlebih dahulu untuk menghancurkan perusahaan itu," ucap Rika sambil memainkan mawar yang ia pegang.

"Tapi nona! Saya tetap lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan perusahaan itu dengan cara lain!" Tuan Hatsuro berseru disertai anggukan beberapa orang.

"Permainan tidak akan menarik jika seperti itu Tuan Hatsuro," Rika tersenyum tipis pada Tuan Hatsuro_._

"Ta—Tapi nona bu—."

**SREEET**—segera sebuah tangkai mawar melesat menggores _jas _Tuan Hatsuro dan tertanam di tembok belakang Tuan Hatsuro. Beberapa orang di ruangan itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Rika. Rika menatap Tuan Hatsuro yang diam tak berbicara. Rika segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Jika kalian tak mau membantu Kirika dan Masao. Aku yang akan membantunya," ucap Rika sambil melenggang keluar.

* * *

Miyon berlari kecil di antara Kazusa dan Jin. Sesekali ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Kazusa melirik Miyon dan tersenyum kecil. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap keadaan sekitarnya dengan serius. Iris _blue ocean _itu mencermati tiap orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Jin melirik Kazusa dan tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mendongak menatap puncak gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Iris _onix _itu menatap seorang bermasker yang menatap mereka.

Jin menarik napas panjang. Ia lalu menatap Miyon yang masih asyik menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Jin segera merogoh ponselnya. Jemari panjangnya segera mengetikan beberapa kata dan mengirimnya. Jin menarik menatap puncak gedung pencakar langit. Kosong. Sosok yang mengawasi mereka hilang. _'Sial! Ia sudah pergi!' _batinnya.

* * *

Miyon mendongak menatap Kazusa yang tengah mendorong ayunan yang sedang ia duduki. Miyon tersenyum kecil dan kembali menoleh ke arah semula. Sesekali tawa kecil keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Jin yang duduk diam di ayunan yang berada di samping Miyon tersenyum tipis. Sejenak ia melirik gadis berambut _blonde _panjang yang tengah mendorong ayunan Miyon. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap sosok itu.

'_Walau pun keadaan cukup gawat, Kazusa tetap berusaha tenang untuk membuat Miyon tenang,' _gumam Jin pelan. Jin menarik napas panjang. Ia menoleh ke sekitar. Keadaan taman cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dengan tergesa. Jin menarik napas panjang dan mengayunkan ayunannya.

"Kazusa-_nee _dan Jin-_nii _kenapa diam saja?" ucap Miyon sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kazusa dan Jin segera menatap Miyon.

"Benarkah?" Kazusa dan Jin berucap bersama. Miyon yang mendengar jawaban Kazusa dan Jin yang bersamaan terkikik pelan.

"Kazusa-_nee _dan Jin-_nii _akhirnya berbicara juga. Sepi tahu!" seru Miyon sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kazusa tersenyum kecil dan mengacak surai hijau _tosca _Miyon.

"Kau ini!" seru Jin. Miyon menoleh menatap Jin dan tersenyum kecil. Miyon segera melompat dari ayunan dan berlari ke arah Jin. Ia segera memeluk Jin.

Jin yang dipeluk Miyon tersenyum dan segera mengusap pucuk kepala Miyon lalu memeluknya pelan. Kazusa hanya menatap Miyon dan Jin yang berpelukan. Ia mendongak menatap langit-langit dan kembali melirik Jin dengan ekor matanya. _'Kukira dia tak mau memeluknya. Ternyata ia memeluknya,' _batin Kazusa.

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam mengawasi tiga orang yang sedang berada di ayunan dari dalam mobil. Jemari lentiknya sudah bergerak di atas pistol laras pendek yang ia bawa. Ia menatap orang-orang itu seraya tersenyum kecil. Segera ia menekan alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Kau sudah di posisimu Kirika-_san?_" tanya Rika. Iris _onix _itu dengan cermat mengamati apa yang dilakukan tiga orang yang sedari tadi ia awasi—Miyon, Kazusa, dan Jin.

"_Nona tak perlu khawatir. Ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana nona."_

"Baiklah. Aku nanti akan menghubungimu lagi Kirika-_san._"

Rika tersenyum sejenak. Setelah itu ia segera mengakhiri komunikasinya dengan Kirika. Segera ia mengambil pistol laras pendek yang diletakanbta di dekat kemudi. Ia memasukan pistol itu di wadah yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia segera mengambil foto Miyon dan segera meremasnya.

"Permainan baru akan dimulai," ucapnya seraya menyeringai.

* * *

Miyon tengah sibuk menghabiskan es krim _vanilla-_nya. Kazusa dan Jin yang sedang berada di samping Miyon tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Miyon. Kazusa segera menghabiskan es krim _vanilla cochochip-_nya. Jin melirik Kazusa setelah ia menghabiskan es krimnya. Jin segera menarik Kazusa setelah Kazusa menghabiskan es krimnya.

Kazusa yang ditarik Jin menatap Jin heran. Jin segera mengusap sudut bibir Kazusa yang terdapat noda es krim _vanilla_. Kazusa yang merasakan jemari Jin di pipinya merasakan gejolak aneh. Entah karena apa ia memejamkan matanya. Kazusa merasa pipinya memanas. Kazusa bahkan sudah merutuki dirinya yang bersikap aneh. _'Aish! Apa yang aku lakukan?!' _gumaman aneh segera meluncur dari hatinya.

Jin yang menatap Kazusa perlahan memejamkan matanya. Ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kazusa. Jin bisa merasakan napas Kazusa yang tidak beraturan. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kazusa. Ia segera memejamkan matanya saat merasakan hidungnya dan hidung Kazusa saling bersentuhan.

"KYAAA!" suara jeritan Miyon segera membuat Kazusa dan Jin tersadar.

Kazusa dan Jin segera menoleh ke arah Miyon. Di belakang Miyon sudah berdiri seorang gadis yang mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Miyon. Kazusa segera merogoh pistolnya. Ia segera menodongkan pistolnya ke arah gadis itu. Begitupula dengan Jin.

"Huh! Dasar anak kecil berisik! Harusnya kau tak berteriak!" Rika menatap tajam Miyon. Miyon yang di tatap tajam Rika merasa takut. Ia meremas ujung roknya. Kazusa menatap tajam Rika.

"_Who are you?_" tanya Jin sambil bergerak menyamping dan menodongkan pistolnya ke Rika. Rika hanya menatap Jin dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Rika bertanya dengan nada mempermainkan. Kazusa menggeram marah dan menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Rika. Ia bersiap untuk menarik ujung pelatuk pistolnya. Rika menatap Kazusa dan tertawa sinis.

"Kau ingin menembakku _eoh_?" ucap Rika. Ia segera menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Tapi Jin yang berada di dekat Rika segera menendang pistol Rika dan menarik Miyon pergi.

Kazusa segera mengikuti Jin dan Miyon dari belakang. Ia menoleh ke arah Rika dan segera menembakkan peluru panas ke arah Rika. Rika dengan gesit menghindar. Ia segera berjongkok dan mengambil pistolnya. Rika pun berlari mengejar Jin, Kazusa, dan Miyon.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**—tiga tembakan beruntun segera mengarah ke Kazusa. Kazusa menoleh ke belakang. Rika masih melepaskan beberapa tembakan padanya. Kazusa memutar bola mata untuk berpikir untuk mencari cara menghambat Rika. **DOR!**—satu timah panas melesat diiringi dengan jeritan Kazusa.

Kazusa memegang bahunya bagian kanan. Darah berwarna merah membasahi bajunya. Rika menatap Kazusa seraya menyeringai. Segera Rika berlari ke arah Kazusa dan menendangnya. Kazusa jatuh tersungkur. Rika menyeringai melihat aksinya. Segera ia berjalan ke arah Kazusa. Rika segera menginjak lengan Kazusa.

"Kau tahu Kazusa? Kau tak akan menang. Kau payah sama halnya dengan kakakmu," ucap Rika lalu berlari mengejar Jin dan Miyon. Kazusa mencoba berdiri walau sulit. Beberapa ceceran darah langsung membasahi aspal. Kazusa menutupi bahunya yang tertembak Rika.

Segera ia menekan alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya. Kazusa mengigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya bahunya pecah karena tembakan Rika. Darah semakin banyak membasahi pakaiannya dan menetes ke aspal. Kazusa menggerang kecil. Perlahan apa yang ia lihat terasa kabur.

"_Nani Kazusa__?"_

"Hi—Himawari-_san_ ka—kami di—diserang! Arght! A—Aku tertembak di daerah Taman Hitawa."

"_Ba—Baiklah! Kau tenang Kazusa! Bantuan akan segera tiba."_

Kazusa menarik napas panjang. Bahunya terasa nyeri semakin lama. Ia memegang bahunya dan sedikit meremasnya. Kesadaran Kazusa sudah diambang batasnya. Tapi ia masih nekat untuk berdiri. Kazusa berjalan pelan menuju bawah pohon cemara. Ia menekan alat komunikasi yang berada di telinganya.

"_Kazusa?! Kau dimana! Aku kesulitan menjaga Miyon! Dia mengejarku terus!"_

"_Go—Gomene _Jin. A—Aku tertembak dan sekarang a—."

**BRUK!**—Kazusa jatuh. Kesadaran sudah mulai termakan habis. Iris _blue ocean _itu menatap jalanan di depannya. Nyeri di bahunya kian terasa seperti menusuk. Kazusa memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa. Ia sudah tak kuat untuk menjaga kesadarannya.

* * *

Jin menarik Miyon sambil sesekali menendang beberapa tempat sampah yang berada di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Rika masih menembakan beberapa timah panas ke arahnya. Jin menarik Miyon agar berada di depannya. Miyon mendongak menatap Jin. Jin menoleh ke arah Miyon dan memberikan tatapan _kau—tak—perlu—khawatir_.

**DOR!**—satu timah panas melesat membelah udara. Jin mendorong Miyon ke samping dan menghindar dari tempakan Miyon. Ia menoleh ke arah Rika dan menatapnya tajam. Jin segera mengambil pisau belati dari dalam _jas-_nya. Ia segera melempar pisau itu ke arah Rika. Rika melompat tinggi dan mengganti pistolnya.

Rika mengeluarkan pistol berlaras panjang yang berbentuk sedikit unik. Rika melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon sakura yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia menyeringai ke arah Jin. Jin segera mengambil pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Rika. Rika segera bersiap membidik sasarannya. Dengan arah yang akurat pistol Rika mengarah ke sasarannya. Jin menoleh ke arah Rika mengamati sasaran Rika dengan intens.

Jin membelalak lebar. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah Miyon. Ia segera melompat dan mulai untuk mendorong Miyon menjauh dari sasaran tembak Rika. **DEEES**—satu tembakan peluru yang menyerupai suntikan tertancap di punggung Jin. Jin memekik merasakan sesuatu yang tajam di punggungnya. Rika berdecih sebal melihat tembakannya gagal. Ia segera melompat turun.

Miyon menoleh ke arah Jin. Iris _onix _Miyon terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi. Dengan langkah cepat Miyon berlari ke arah Jin dan berjongkok di samping Jin.

"Jin-_nii _bangun! Jin-_nii _jangan tidur!" Miyon mengoyangkan tubuh Jin. Jin mendongak menatap Miyon. Pandangannya perlahan berubah menjadi warna kelabu. Pening. Pening di kepalanya datang tiba-tiba.

Jin menatap Miyon lemas. Ia mengibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat pada Miyon untuk menjauh. Tapi Miyon masih berjongkok di sampingnya. Jin menoleh ke arah Rika yang berjalan mendekatinya. Derap _high hells-_nya terdengar dengan jelas oleh Jin. Rika menyeringai saat berdiri di belakang Jin. Jin mengumpat menyumpahi Rika yang menembaknya dengan obat bius.

**GREB**—dalam satu gerakan sapu tangan Rika segera berada di depan wajah Miyon. Tatapan mata Miyon perlahan terpejam dan Miyon pingsan. Jin mencoba berdiri walau sulit. Lututnya digunakan untuk tumpuan ia berdiri. **DUAK!**—satu tendangan membuat Jin tersungkur. Darah berwarna merah kental mengalir dari hidung Jin. Jin menatap Rika tajam dan dijawab Rika dengan tawa meremehkan. Rika berjongkok dan menarik rambut Jin.

"_You're so pity aren't you?_" Rika berbisik pelan dan melepaskan tarikannya pada Jin. Jin menatap Rika tajam. Rika menjentikan jarinya. Segera seorang perempuan berambut coklat pucat datang bersama seorang laki-laki berambut _silver_.

Jin memutar memori otaknya. Ia menatap dua orang yang baru datang itu—Kirika dan Masao. Ia ingat semuanya. Mereka adalah dua agen _Moozat _yang pernah berurusan dengannya. Kirika tersenyum penuh arti pada Jin. Segera kaki kanannya digunakan untuk menendang Jin. Kirika berbalik dan segera membantu Rika untuk membawa Miyon ke dalam mobil mereka.

Kini hanya tinggal Masao dan Jin. Masao menatap Jin yang tengah tersungkur datar. Segera Masao mengambil pisau dari dalam _jas _hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Masao berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jin yang tengah tersungkur. Ia segera menarik rambut Jin dan segera menggoreskan ujung pisaunya di wajah Jin. Masao tertawa hampa saat beberapa butir darah merah membasahi wajah Jin. Ia segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jin.

"Jika kau sudah sadar sampaikan salamku pada gadis kelinci yang manis itu. Katakan aku menunggunya di Grup _Moozat. _Katakan aku merindukannya," ucap Masao sambil pergi.

Jin menatap punggung Masao yang berjalan menjauh. Jika ia bisa berdiri, ia akan segera mengambana beberapa butir peluru ke arah Masao karena seenaknya menyuruhnya menyampaikan pesan ke Kazusa yang harusnya ia ucapkan pada Kazusa dan menculik Miyon. Tapi sayang fisiknya tak memungkinkan. Jin menatap aspal di bawahnya yang penuh dengan tetesan darahnya. Pikirannya sudah tak saggup bekerja lagi. Objek yang ia lihat sudah mengabur dan pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Maafkan Hana updatenya telat. Huwa~ **_**Gomen ne! **_***bow* Hana ada berita baru loh! Fanfic ini akan mendekati penghujungnya. Jadi yang mau segera mengerti **_**ending **_**fanfic ini segera review ne! Untuk yang menunggu **_**Paparazzi **_**dan **_**Cooking? Cooking! **_**kalau yang review banyak Hana baru lanjut. Yang nunggu **_**The Hunter **_**insyaAllah besok atau lusa Hana udah update. Hana ada fanfic spesial loh! **_**So wait okay?**_

**Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran. Hana benar-benar sedang malas untuk mengedit fanfic ini. Yang mau tanya tentang fanfic atau jadi teman Hana caranya ****_follow my twitter account AnggitRestuAR send mention to followback or add my facebook account Anggit Restuningsih sent message to confirm. If you want to send e-mail or SMS to me you must ask my e-mail or my phone number in PM._**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**What do you think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


	8. 8-A : Attack

_**Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfic!**_

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

Kazusa menatap Kazune yang menghalanginya untuk berjalan melewati pintu. Kazusa menatap Kazune tajam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengantam tembok yang berada di sampingnya. Kazusa meringis pelan saat ia merasakan bahunya yang tertembak terasa sedikit tertarik karena ulahnya. Kazune menatap Kazusa seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tak boleh ikut pergi!" Kazune menekankan suaranya dengan keras. Kazusa mendengus. Ia menghentakan kakinya di lantai.

"Aku tetap ingin ikut!" Kazusa masih bersikeras di pendiriannya. Kazusa yakin Miyon ditangkap Grup _Moozat _karena kelalaianya. Jadi Kazusa wajib untuk bertanggung jawab.

Kazune memijat pelipisnya yang memanas. Ia masih menatap tajam ke arah Kazusa. Kazune merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia melotot menatap Kazusa. Kazusa mendengus kesal melihat perlilaku kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Kazune memberikan isyarat ke Kazusa untuk mematuhi perintahnya. Kazusa mendesah. Dengan berat hati ia harus mengalah dari ketegasan kakaknya.

Kazune membalik tubuhnya. Segera salah satu tangannya digunakan untuk memegang gagang pintu. Kazune menatap Kazusa sejenak dan tersenyum kecil. Ia segera menggerakan tangannya untuk menarik pintu agar tertutup rapat. Tapi gerakannya terhenti mendengar teriakan Kazusa.

"Tunggu Kazu-_nii!_" seru Kazusa seraya menatap Kazune.

"_Nani?_" Kazune mendorong pintu dan menatap Kazusa dengan kedua alis terangkat yang nyaris menyatu.

"A—Apa Ji—Jin juga ikut?" tanya Kazusa sedikit ragu. Kazune menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dan menatap Kazusa dengan tatapan lembut. Kazune mengarahkan salah satu tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya di salah satu sudut pintu.

"Kau rindu padanya _eoh_?" suara Kazune terdengar menggoda. Kazusa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Seketika semua ingatan saat Jin nyaris menciumnya berputar di kepalanya. Kazusa menatap Kazune seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"_Iie!_" Kazusa berseru dengan penekanan yang keras. Kazune terkikik pelan dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Ia tak ikut. Luka di pipinya cukup dalam dan ada beberapa goresan dilutut yang membuatnya sedikit kesulitan berjalan."

**CKLEK**—pintu segera tertutup saat ucapan Kazune selesai. Kazune segera menghilang dibalik pintu. Kazusa menarik napas panjang. Ia segera duduk di sofa. Kazusa menatap langit-langit. Ia menatap sebuah koper hitam besar yang berada di sampingnya. Kazusa tersenyum kecil. Ia segera berjalan mendekati koper itu.

"Aku tak akan diam seperti ini," bisiknya.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Protection _by_ Hana Kazusa Laytis  
**

**Warning : Deskripsi memusingkan, AU, OOC, OC, Bloody Scene, Typo bertebaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

**8-A : Attack**

* * *

Iris _onix _Miyon menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya dengan takut. Sesekali sebutir air mata lolos dan membasahi pipinya. Seorang berambut hitam segera duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengarahkan sebilah pisau mendekati pipinya. Gadis berambut hitam itu—Rika—menatap tajam Miyon. Sesekali ujung pisau tajam itu menggores permukaan pipi putih Miyon.

Miyon menjerit parau dengan sulit. Rika tertawa. Beberapa pengawal yang berada di sekitarnya juga tertawa mendengar jeritan Miyon. Rika berdiri dan melempar pisaunya sembarang. **GREB**—dalam satu detik pisau itu sudah menancap dengan kuat di salah satu dinding dengan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar juga tertancap di tembok.

Rika mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk menunjuk wajah Miyon yang ketakutan. Ia segera menggerakan telunjuknya untuk menurunkan kain yang digunakan untuk membekap mulut Miyon. Miyon segera menarik napas panjang. Mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat takut menatap wajah Rika. Beberapa tetes darah dari wajah Miyon menetes ke lantai.

"Kau tahu anak kecil?" Rika mengerakan jemarinya di atas pipi Miyon yang basah dengan darah. Miyon menggeleng kecil. Ia menatap Rika denga takut. Tangannya gemetar seiring merasakan sentuhan tangan Rika di pipinya.

Rika menyeringai sesaat. Miyon bergidik ngeri melihat seringai Rika. Rika mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Miyon. "Kau tak akan selamat disini," ucap Rika seraya menyeringai.

* * *

Jin berjalan ke arah suatu kamar yang berada di pojok ruangan tergesa. Ia menyeret salah satu kakinya yang masih terluka karena serangan dadakan grup _Moozat_. Sekeliling ruangan terasa sepi. Memang semua agen sedang menjalankan tugas total untuk menyelamat Miyon. Jin segera menggerakan tangannya untuk memutar gagang pintu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Jin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung pintu seraya meletakan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Jin memakai kemeja hitam dilapisi dengan rompi anti peluru yang tipis tapi bisa menahan peluru. Ia memakai _jas _dan celana _jeans _hitam. Dipinggangnya terdapat wadah untuk menyimpan senjata. Ada dua pistol laras pendek dan beberapa bom kecil serta beberapa pisau lipat. Jin menatap intens Kazusa yang tengah memakai pakaian berwarna abu-abu dengan ikat pinggang yang berisi 2 pistol laras pendek dan beberapa bom kecil. Ada dua bilah pedang yang berada di pungungnya.

"Kukira kau tahu," jawab Kazusa sambil mengepak beberapa barang pada tas hitam kecil seukuran kotak makan kecil dan memasang tas kecil itu di pahanya. Jin yang mendengar ucapan Kazusa.

Kazusa menatap Jin datar. Ia segera berjalan mendekati Kazusa. Kazusa segera mengambil sebuah alat komunikasi dan melemparnya ke arah Jin. Jin segera mengambil alat itu dan memasangnya. Kazusa segera menarik Jin.

"Hei! Bisakah kau tak menarikku? Aku masih bisa berjalan!" seru Jin. Kazusa segera melepaskan tarikannya dan berjalan di samping Jin.

"Kau tahu dimana tempat mereka menyekap Miyon?" tanya Kazusa seraya melirik Jin dengan ekor matanya.

"Aku tadi sempat mendengar pembicaraan Kazune dengan Kei yang mengatakan jika Miyon di daerah desa terpencil dari kota Tokyo dan itu adalah gudang atau ya semacam pabrik senjata," jawab Jin. Jin melirik ke arah Kazusa sejenak. "Kau tahu kita kesana akan menggunakan apa?" tanya Jin.

Kazusa menatap Jin dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Dengan mobil bukan?" tanyanya.

Jin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan yang mereka lalui. "Tentu saja tidak. Semua mobil digunakan agen lain kau tahu?"

Kazusa menatap Jin dengan iris yang melebar. "Jadi kita menggunakan apa? Kita menggunakan helikopter? Itu akan mudah terlacak oleh mereka jika mereka mempunyai radar! Begitupula jika kita menggunakan pesawat!" seru Kazusa. Jin yang mendengar ucapan Kazusa segera menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ini diamlah _Bunny Girl! _Aku sudah mencari dua kendaraan yang lebih bagus daripada dua kendaraan yang bisa terbang itu," jawab Jin ringan.

* * *

Seorang perempuan berambut _blonde _dengan sedikit warna _brunette _di rambutnya berlari tergesa memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tertutup. Pintu yang awalnya tertutup itu segera terbuka. Seorang anak kecil yang tengah dicengkram pipinya oleh Rika menatap perempuan yang baru datang itu dengan wajah tercengang. Perempuan itu segera terjatuh di lantai. Darah dari kakinya berceceran di lantai. Rika segera melepas cengkaramanya pada pipi Miyon dan berlari mendekati perempuan yang tergeletak itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Yuri-_san?" _tanya Rika.

"Ki—Kita diserang OSST. Me—Mereka mengepung kita," ucapnya. Rika segera mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Yuri. Segera ia menatap dua orang anggotanya dan memberika isyarat melalui tatapan matanya.

Dengan cepat dua orang itu segera menganggukan kepalanya dan membawa Yui ke ruangan kesehatan. Rika menatap beberapa anggotanya yang tengah berbisik. Rika berjalan mendekati Miyon. Miyon menatap Rika dengan raut wajah syok. Rika segera meremas rambut Miyon dengan kasar. Miyon menjerit merasakan rambutnya tertarik secara paksa.

"Cepat suruh beberapa agen untuk menghalangi OSST masuk! Kita tak boleh kalah kali ini!" seru Rika. Beberapa anak buahnya segera berlari keluar. Rika menatap tajam Miyon dan segera meremas rambut Miyon.

"Jangan pernah berharap kau selamat kali ini!" serunya diiringi dengan tawa sinis.

* * *

Baku tembak terjadi sangat sengit di sebuah tempat yang sesak dengan banyak orang. Beberapa _sniper _menembak dari atas pohon mengincar target mereka yang merupakan agen Grup _Moozat_. Kazune bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura. Beberapa tembakan terdengar dengan riuh dibalik pohon yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Kazune segera berjalan menuju balik pohon dan menembak beberapa agen Grup _Moozat_ dengan _BARRETA 92_-nya.

Beberapa orang segera jatuh saat kaki mereka tertembak peluru dari _BARRETA 92 _Kazune. Kazune segera melompat dengan lincah melewati beberapa orang dan menendang tubuh mereka. Kazune melempar pistolnya dan menendang seorang pria yang berada di depannya. Setelah pria itu jatuh Kazune segera melompat dan mengambil pistol yan ia lempar. Diarahkan pistol itu ke seorang pria yang akan memukul salah satu agen OSST.

**DUAR**—satu peluru segera menembus kaki pria yang akan memukul anak buah Kazune segera jatuh dengan banyak darah yang berceceran. Kazune segera membalik tubuhnya dan bersiap berlari. Tapi naas sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya. Kazune terdorong ke belakang karena pukulan itu. Kazune mengusap ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Orang yang menendang Kazune—Kirio—menatap Kazune remeh.

"Kau tak berbeda Kujyou. Kau masih payah seperti dulu," seru Kirio dengan nada remeh. Kazune menarik napas panjang dan memasukan pistolnya pada wadah yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Segera Kazune mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah wajah Kirio. Kirio terdorong ke belakang. Pipinya sedikit bengkak karena pukulan Kazune. Kirio tertawa hampa sesaat. Segera ia membalas pukulan Kazune.

"Kita lanjutkan perkelahian kita setahun yang lalu," seru Kirio sambil memukul Kazune.

* * *

Kazusa memacu motor _sport dark blue _yang ia naiki dengan cepat. Jin yang menaiki motor _sport _hitam di sebelah Kazusa. Mereka memacu motor yang mereka naiki dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka sudah memasuki daerah asri dengan banyak pohon di sekitarnya. Baru saja mereka memasuki wilayah itu sudah ada sebuah pos yang dijaga oleh 3 anggota OSST—Shen, Ryou, Sunichi. Dan mereka dicegah untuk masuk.

"Maaf kalian dilarang masuk," ucap Shen.

"Tapi kamu harus tetap masuk!" ucap Jin. Jin dan Kazusa tidak diketahui identitasnya karena menggunakan helm. Kazusa menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah tak bisa sabar. Segera Kazusa turun dari motornya.

"Kami ingin masuk!" seru Kazusa.

"Kalian tak boleh masuk!" jawab Ryou seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya—menghalangi Kazusa masuk. Kazusa menarik napas kesal. Segera ia berjalan berbalik menuju ke motornya. Kazusa menatap Jin dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Jin menarik napas panjang.

Segera mereka menyalakan mesin motor dan berputar ke arah mereka awal datang. Bunyi suara mesin yang digas dengan kencang berbunyi dengan keras menjauh dari 3 agen OSST. Shen menarik napas panjang. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tak asing dengan 2 pengendara motor itu. **BREM**—suara motor terdengar dengan keras. Ryou menatap syok melihat 2 pengendara motor itu—Kazusa dan Jin—yang menuju ke arah mereka bertiga.

Segera mereka bertiga melompat ke arah yang berbeda-beda. Kazusa dan Jin menerobos pagar kayu yang mereka buat dan melaju dengan cepat. Kazusa segera menoleh ke belakang menatap 3 sosok yang tengah syok menatap Kazusa dan Jin.

"Ryou-_san!_ Shen-_san!_ Sunichi-_san!_ Tak perlu khawatir! Nanti aku akan menjelaskan semua ini pada Kazu-_nii!_" seru Kazusa seraya menambah kecepatan motor yang ia naiki.

Iris mata Shen segera membulat mendengar ucapan itu. Ia segera menekan alat komunikasi yang berada di telinganya. Ia menarik napas panjang saat tidak ada jawaban di seberang sana. Lama menunggu akhirnya terdengar sebuah jawaban.

"..."

"Hanazono-_san!_ Kazusa dan Jin menuju ke tempat kalian! Mereka nekat datang menggunakan motor!"

"..."

"Baiklah Hanazono-_san._ Kami mengerti."

Shen menarik napas panjang setelah melakukan komunikasi dengan Karin. Ia mendongak menatap langit sejenak. Segera ia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia memberi isyarat melalui tatapan kepada Ryou dan Sunichi untuk tinggal di pos mereka dan diam tak bertanya banyak hal padanya.

* * *

Kazusa dan Jin segera menambah kecepatan saat sudah melihat tempat yang sesak dengan suara tembakan senjata. Seorang agen _Moozat _bersiap untuk mengarahkan kayu penghalang ke arah Kazusa dan Jin. Segera Kazusa menambah kecepatan motornya dan mengambil pistol yang berada di pingangnya dan mengarahkan ke arah agen _Moozat_. **DUAR**—satu tembakan segera melesat mengenai kaki agen _Moozat_. Beberapa darah berceceran membasahi aspal.

Jin segera menurunkan kecepataan saat berada di samping agen _Moozat _yang kakinya tertembak itu. Ia segera mengarahkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang sosok itu hingga jatuh. Setelah itu ia menambah kecepatan untuk menyamakan posisi dengan Kazusa. Suara tembakan kian keras terdengar. Kazusa yang merasa gerah memakai helm segera melepasnya dan meleparnya sembarang, begitupula dengan Jin.

Kazusa mengambil pistolnya dan segera menembak seorang agen _Moozat _saat melihat Karin akan diserang dari belakang. Karin segera terlonjak saat merasakan beberapa ceceran darah di punggungnya. Ia melihat agen _Moozat _yang akan memukulnya dengan kayu. Karin segera menatap sepasang orang yang tengah mengendarai motor ke arahnya. Iris _emerald_-nya membulat menatap sosok itu.

Kazusa dan Jin menghentikan motornya dan memakirkanya di samping Karin yang tengah berdiri. Karin menatap Kazusa tajam. Seolah ia ingin menginterogasi Kazusa dan Jin. Baru saja Karin ingin berbicara ia segera menembak seorang agen _Moozat _yang ingin memukul Kazusa dan Jin.

"Baiklah. Untuk sementara aku tak akan membahas itu. Sekarang kalian harus membantu kami," ucap Karin seraya menembak beberapa agen _Moozat_. Kazusa segera mengambil sebuah bom kecil berbentuk bola dan segera melemparkannya ke arah pohon yang di bawahnya ada banyak agen _Moozat_.

**DUAR**—ledakan yang tak terlalu besar itu menjatuhkan beberapa batang pohon disertai beberapa agen _Moozat _yang segera tergeletak. Kazusa segera mengambil pistol laras pendeknya dan segera berlari menembaki beberapa agen _Moozat_. Jin segera menembak beberapa agen _Moozat _dan berlari mengikuti Kazusa. Sesekali Jin menendang beberapa agen _Moozat _yang akan memukulnya.

Jin dan Kazusa melempar pistolnya seketika saat ada 4 orang agen _Moozat _yang akan memukul mereka. Segera Kazusa melayangkan kepalan tangannya menuju ke arah wajah agen _Moozat _yang ada di depannya. Jin segera menendang seraya memukul tubuh agen _Moozat _yang menjadi lawannya. Setelah 4 orang itu tumbang, segera Kazusa dan Jin melompat dan meraih pistol yang mereka lempar.

"Kita bertemu lagi _Bunny Girl!_" seru Masao seraya melompat dari dahan pohon dan mengarahkan pistol laras pendek ke arah Jin. Jin mendengus menatap Masao. Ia segera mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Masao.

Jin segera menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Segera sebuah pelurus menembus udara dan mengarah ke arah Masao. Masao melompat menghindar seraya mengarahkan pistol ke arah Jin. Jin segera melompat dan menembakkan beberapa peluru ke arah Masao. Masao melompat menghindar. Ia segera menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Tapi pelurunya sudah habis. Jin menyeringai. _'Ini kesempatan!' _batin Jin.

Jin segera mamasukan pistolnya pada wadah di pingangnya dan mengambil pisau lipatnya. Ia segera mengarahkan pisau itu untuk menggores ke arah pipi Masao. Darah berwarna merah kental segera membasahi pipinya. Setelah itu Jin segera menendang Masao. Tapi Masao berhasil menangkis tendangan Jin. Masao segera menarik Jin. Ia mengambil pisau Jin dan meletakan pisau itudi dekat leher Jin.

Kazusa yang berada di sekitar Masao dan Jin yang tengah bertarung sedang menembak beberapa agen _Moozat_. Seorang perempuan berambut pendek segera melompat ke belakang Kazusa. Ia segera menunjukan pisau dengan ujung yang runcing. Segera menarik Kazusa dan menggunakan tangan kiriknya untuk menahan leher Kazusa dan menghentikan geraka Kazusa. Segera di arahkan pisau itu di dekat leher Kazusa.

"_You will die now!_" bisiknya pada Kazusa seraya sedikit menggoreskan pisau itu di leher Kazusa.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**I'm back! Annyeong minna-san! **_**Hana kali ini minta maaf lagi karena meng-**_**hiatus **_**fanfic **_**Paparazzi **_**dan **_**The Hunter**_**. Tapi kalau ada yang review dikit lagi di **_**Paparazzi**_**, Hana akan melanjutkannya kok. Soalnya Hana menggunakan **_**review **_**untuk sumber ide dan semangat di chapter berikutnya. Tapi yah, karena **_**review **_**di fanfic **_**Paparazzi **_**untuk semangat dan ide Hana kurang, jadi Hana ragu untuk melanjutkannya.**

**Ada yag udah baca fanfic Hana yang **_**Black Heart**_**? Kalau ada yang sudah baca. Hana mohon meninggalkan **_**review **_**di fanfic itu untuk memberika Hana koreksi atau pendapat tentang fanfic itu. Jika mungkin Hana merasa **_**drop **_**karena fanfic itu. Fanfic itu akan Hana hapus. InsyaAllah, Hana besok update **_**Cooking? Cooking! **_**sama satu fanfic lagi. Tapi rahasia dulu ****_ne_**** fanfic yang satu lagi^^ Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran, Hana lagi males ngedit.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Give me you opinion in review please!**_


End file.
